Most Eligible Bachelorette
by xiao chan
Summary: [FINISHED] Five years after they've broken up, Michael and Mia continue to stay single. Grandmere starts a romance reality TV show on Mia's behalf and Lilly signs Michael up for the same show. Will sparks fly...again?
1. Still Single

**A/N- Hiya guys! I'm coming up with another PD fanfic. Don't worry, I'm still gonna continue my other story, _My Knight in Shining Armor_, but this idea just popped up in my mind and I couldn't help but write it down. I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I no own, so you no sue.**

**Chapter 1: Still Single**

**Mia's POV**

"Oh…my…god…" I stared at my grandmother in total disbelief. "YOU DID WHAT?" I shrieked.

She sighed in disgust and said, "Amelia, you can be truly vulgar at times. I _said_ I struck a deal with one of these TV show networks. They're willing to do a reality show on your life."

"Grandmère! I can barely handle the paparazzi! What makes you think that I can handle being caught on film twenty-four/seven?" I cried.

Instead of being alarmed or scared, she very calmly took a sip of her sidecar and dusted off her skirt. "Amelia, I think it may interest you to know that this is one of those love shows. Where there are thirty men and they must try to win your heart, that sort of situation."

I felt the familiar squeeze of pain whenever my love life was brought up. Michael and I broke up his sophomore year of college, saying that he needed to experience new things and see different places, and suggested that I do too. Of course, now five years later, I had not gone out with another man since, and continued to hold onto a dream that I knew would never come true.

I sunk into the plush red love seat across from her and buried my head in my hands. "I can't believe this. I can't believe you did this."

"Amelia!" My grandmother snapped. "You cannot continue to live the way you are! You are wasting away, and you are only twenty-three! Now is not a time to think of yourself, but of your country! Your country needs a king. You need a husband, and I want to see my great grandchildren before I die."

I looked up gloomily and knew that she was right, as much as I hated to admit it. "Well…it's not like I have a choice."

"You always have a choice, Amelia," She sniffed irritably. "So you'll go through with it?"

I sighed and muttered, "Yes."

* * *

**Michael's POV**

"You WHAT?" I roared.

"I signed you up for a reality show," Lilly said very calmly while sipping her iced tea, as if this was an everyday topic of conversation. We were sitting at a table underneath a huge blue umbrella outside the Château de Marie. Lilly had asked me to lunch because she said she had a big announcement. Unfortunately, I had no idea how big.

I stared at her, my mouth agape. "What the hell are you THINKING?"

"Michael, before you go all Incredible Hulk on me, I just want to let you know that it's one of those romance shows. You know, where you try to get the girl. There, is that any better?"

"Uh, no!" I shouted. "Did it ever occur to you that I might possibly fall in love of my own accord free of TV cameras and other jealous men?"

She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Michael, it's been five years since you broke up with Mia." Inwardly I winced at the blunt way she stated the fact. "You told her you wanted to experience different things and see other people, but have you done that?" I grunted angrily in reply. "Look, I'm just trying to give you a chance to do what you said you would."

I sighed. My sister graduated out of college after two years, and became a famous psychologist, worshipped within the scientific world and praised for her studies of the human condition. She had written several award winning papers and published six tough love, self help books. I was proud and very happy for her that her life was so successful, but hated it when she decided that my life was her own little social experiment.

"Lilly, I thought you said shows like _The Bachelor_ were playing on the lives of millions of young people all over the world, giving them stupid, romantic notions that the world is perfect and you'll always find the one person that you're meant to spend the rest of your life with."

"I did say that, and I'm not changing my stance on the subject either."

"Then why did you just sign me up for one?"

"While I believe that romance reality TV is harmful to the simpler minds of society, I will admit that these shows are a great growing up and learning experience. You'll travel places and you'll meet people. Maybe you'll see that there's more to life than moping around and waiting in line to see the midnight showing for _Revenge of the Sith_."

I sighed and replied, "Lilly, as much as I love you and thank you for all you've done, all the girls you've set me up with, I'm just not ready to date again."

"Michael, it's been five years! This is much longer than the healthy grieving period. You need to move on! You're a successful computer programmer with a from rags to riches band. Any girl would love to go out with you! You are they're dream man!"

I knew Lilly wasn't going to let go of the subject till I said what she wanted to hear, so I said, "Look sis, I'll think about okay?"

Temporarily satisfied, she went back to her salad and began talking about Boris. Again.

**

* * *

Mia's POV**

The next day I had to meet with the show's producers and representatives from ABC who would be airing the show. When I arrived at the building with Grandmère leading the way, the workers gaped at me. Immediately, they began tripping over themselves, asking if I wanted anything, if I would sign their autograph books, if I would stand for a picture. Inwardly I sighed as I acquiesced to their requests and signed ever scrap of paper that was pushed in front of me.

After ten minutes of this, Dan McCuen, the show's producer, pushed them all away barking, "Go back to your desks! The J.K. Rowling special is _tonight_ people! Do you want her to think we're completely incompetent? Shoo!"

After the crowd dispersed, I followed Dan and Grandmère into a conference room. It was just like any executive conference room was supposed to look like, with the big glass and steel table surrounded with plush leather executive seats.

Dan pulled out the seat at the right of the head of the table smiling, and said, "Your highness…"

I smiled graciously back at him and gracefully sat down. "Thank you, Mr. McCuen."

"No problem, your highness," He gave me a toothy grin.

"Please, just call me Mia."

Grandmère sniffed impatiently and said, "Well now that we are past the formalities, may we please discuss the terms of our agreement?"

"Of course, your highness," He said as he sat down at the head of the table. "Like we had negotiated earlier, we want the men to know that she is a princess. However, she must be able to choose which one likes her for her, and not just for her title."

"Like for that show, _For Love or for Money_?" I asked, my stomach churning uncomfortably.

"Yes." He nodded.

I frowned at Grandmère. "I'm not seeing an upside to this."

"The upside, Amelia, is that it will be filmed in the Palace at Genovia. The cameras will have some nice shots of the beauty of the palace, and we will be able to monitor the motives of the men carefully."

"So whaddya say, Mia?" Dan said, smiling at me and pushing a contract and a pen at me. "Are you in?"

I looked carefully at the contract placed in front of me. I had a bad feeling about this.

"You're grandmother's already signed it," Dan said, as if reading my mind. "She's gone over the contract with her own lawyers and they have approved the conditions."

"Excuse me, but I never had any of my input in this," I said icily, effectively wiping the smile off of Dan's face. "Before I sign anything, I want to read through this contract carefully with my own lawyers, add some of my own revisions, and then perhaps negotiate some terms that I deem questionable." I declared in my most princess-y voice.

"Of course your highness," Dan said meekly.

Grandmère, however was not about to let me. "Oh Amelia, this is ridiculous. I looked over the conditions and I found them perfectly acceptable. Just sign it already!"

"Grandmère, with all due respect, whatever you find acceptable is quite the opposite what I think is reasonable. I will not sign unless my demands are met." I said firmly. However, inside I was yelling, _what the hell am I DOING_? I've never been talked to her like this before!

"Amelia!" She yelled at me.

I stood up with my hands on the table in my most menacing glare. "Grandmère, I'm not going through with this unless I get what I want. Besides, what are you scared of anyway? I'll go through with it when I decide that the terms of the contract are fine." I looked at my watch and smiled at Dan. "Well if there's anything else you'd like to tell me, I've really got to be going. I have a previous engagement."

He shook his head and smiled. "No, your highness. That's all."

I gave him a forced smile, took the contract and walked out of the conference room, proud, and a little shaky. I've never been so…confident before! This feeling is awesome!

As I walked out, a surprising number of executives popped their heads out of their cubicles to get one last glance at me. I spotted a real hot guy and winked at him cheekily as I walked away.

I could almost hear him and all his buddies arguing over whom I had winked at.

I felt like I was on top of the world. I should be assertive more often.

**

* * *

Michael's POV**

I plopped down on Felix's couch rubbing my eyes, desperately trying to get rid of the creeping headache that began to gnaw at my nerves. "My sister's really done it this time."

Felix looked up from the guitar he was tuning. "What did she do?"

"She signed me up for one of those romance reality TV show things."

Felix gave me a wry grin and said, "Dude, that sucks."

"You're telling me."

He paused for a moment, then said tentatively, "But maybe it's for the best?"

I opened my eyes wide and stared at him. "You're kidding, right?"

"Oh come on dude, you've only had one girlfriend in your entire life and you broke up with her five years ago! You need to meet new people, you need to go out with a freaking girl! All my friends are starting to think you're gay."

I raised my eyebrows at him and asked, "Would it bother you if I were?"

He stared at me for a minute and asked hoarsely, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

I laughed bitterly and said, "Man, I wish I were gay."

He went back to tuning his guitar and said, "Everything happens for a reason. You know, Divine Providence and all that."

"I thought you were agnostic."

"I am." He said simply. "But that doesn't mean I don't believe that we're all a part of some cosmic plan. By which cosmic being, now that is controversial."

I took one of the throw pillows beside me and smothered my head in it. A theological argument with my best friend was only going to make my headache get worse.

The doorbell rang and he jumped up. "That's Chiara. I better get going." He set his guitar on his stand and brushed off his leather jacket. "How do I look?" He asked.

I looked up at him and pointed to myself saying, "Dude, remember? Not gay."

He smirked at me as he grabbed his keys and his wallet saying, "At least I have a girlfriend." And with that he rushed out to meet her.

I sighed when I heard the door slam. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go through with this whole thing. I mean, like Felix said, everything happens for a reason.

Unable to do or think of anything else until I had told Lilly my decision, I called her up and said, "Sis? I'm in."

**

* * *

Mia's POV**

I was with Andrew, my lawyer and we were carefully combing through ever clause that was written in the contract.

I was shocked at my grandmother's audacity. She actually expected me to _kiss_ these guys when the director said. Reality TV? Yeah, right.

"So you want me to change that?" He asked.

"Yes. And change that one where they are welcome into my room at any hour of the night. I need my rest, and I'm not going to have sex with _any of them_. Put in a requirement where they have to stay in their rooms at night."

"Cameras in the bathroom?"

"Definitely a no." I said sternly. Andrew looked at me amusedly. "What? I don't want _anyone_ knowing my hygiene habits."

"Embarrassing, eh?"

"No, it's a thing known as _privacy_."

"Okay, okay."

After we had torn the thing apart, I smiled at the revisions and took of my glasses. "Alright. Now all we have to do is show these to Dan and get Grandmère to sign this new one and it's all a done deal."

Andrew was looking at me concernedly. He was in his mid-fifties and cared for me like his own daughter. "Mia…are you sure you want to do this? I've heard nothing but bad things about these kinds of shows and I don't want to see you get hurt."

I looked at him and smiled consolingly. "Andrew, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now and I can make my own decisions. Anyway, I highly doubt that they can make me fall in love, no matter who they throw at me."

I spoke with a confidence that I didn't feel. Being surrounded by loads of hot guys trying to win your heart was any girl's fantasy, right? Wrong. What if I really did end up giving away my heart and he just wanted the money?

_Wait_, I reminded myself bitterly. _I gave away my heart a long time ago and never really got it back_.

The next day, I walked into the ABC executive offices with Andrew at my heels. I walked into the conference room where Dan and Grandmère were waiting patiently. "I think you will like this version of the contract Andrew and I drew up," I announced confidently as I slid it across the table.

I turned to Andrew and gave him a big grin. "I've always wanted to do that."

Dan and Grandmère looked through it for a few moments. Dan looked up and smiled. "Sure. I'm fine with this. What about you, your highness?"

Grandmère frowned and said, "I suppose it will do."

"Great." I beamed. "I already signed, just you two left."

The placed their pens to the paper and, with one last flourish, the deal was done.

My heart was officially being sold to the highest bidder.

**

* * *

Michael's POV**

"I have to go through an interview?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course," Lilly said, giving me her famous Look. "You don't expect them to just take anybody off the street, do you? They have to appeal to the American public, they have to seem like they've got a lot going on in their life, and they've got to have a natural charisma."

"You think I have all those qualities?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Of course. You wouldn't have been able to snag Mia if you hadn't." She said simply as she took a magazine off the coffee table and began to read Cosmo Girl! in disgust. "Most Eligible Bachelorette? Her? Are you KIDDING?"

My heart tightened at the mention of her name. "How is Mia, by the way?"

"Haven't talked to her in a while," She replied uninterestedly. "She's going through a lot of princess training. I know that she was at the Save the Music fundraiser banquet last month. She was also at the Greenpeace ground-breaking for the new headquarters. They say she's their biggest contributor."

I smiled to myself wistfully. _Figures_, I thought.

"Michael Moscovitz?" The pleasantly plump secretary called, looking up from her clipboard.

"I'm here," I said as I stood up and walked over to her.

Upon seeing me, her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. "Uh…th-this way…" She stuttered as she pointed down the hallway.

I sighed inwardly as I turned and walked down the hall she pointed out. Sadly, I was used to this kind of reaction. I mean, women falling over me and stuff. I don't mean to brag, but I guess I've got this sort of presence that just draws them to me. I guess it should be flattering, but it would be better if I was actually driven to pursue the opposite sex.

I walked into the office at the far end of that hall. There was a small desk and two chairs in front of it. At the desk sat a balding man in his late thirties on the phone. "Yes, honey, I've got it covered…no, go ahead and invite anyone you want…no, look, I've got to go, I've got an interview. Yeah, love you, miss you, see you tonight, bye." And he hung up quickly. "Sorry, the Missus, and all that," He said apologetically as he stood up and held his hand out to me. "Name's Carter Heffley. I'm the casting director for _Crown Jewels_." I shook his hand and he gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat."

As I sat down, he looked at the form I had filled out that was laying in front of him. "So, you're name's Michael Moscovitz, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." I said, while squirming uncomfortably.

And he continued to ask me questions about me, my education, my personal life…nothing about me was off limits. He was shocked when I told him I hadn't been on a date for five years. "Are you serious?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah," I said apologetically. "I'm kind of a loner."

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You're the kind of guy we need on the show. You know, the strong, silent type." He gave me a small grin and said, "I like you kid. I want you on the show." He pulled out a contract and said, "Here. This is your contract. Feel free to look over it. If you think it's okay, please, sign."

I read each clause carefully, and it seemed pretty okay. "Yeah, okay. I'll sign." I said cautiously as I reached across the table and grabbed the pen Carter was holding.

"Great!" He said happily.

I scrawled my messy signature across the line and handed it in. "By the way, do you know who the eligible bachelorette?"

He gave me a crooked grin and said, "That's a surprise, my friend. You'll meet her when you get on filming site."

**A/N- So whaddya think? Tell me, otherwise I just don't see any point in continuing this story.**


	2. Handbooks are for Losers

**A/N- I would have had this up SOONER if I had been actually allowed to freaking LOG IN. Sorry, I'm still a little peeved about it...but anyway...I'm so glad you liked this story. I was a little apprehensive about it, to tell you the truth. Okay, I'll stop yapping. READ!**

**Chapter 2: Handbooks are for Losers **

**Mia's POV**

I was boarding the plane with Grandmère and Andrew for Genovia three months later. We had informed Dad about our plans, and needless to say, he was rather disgruntled, but said if I had approved of it, then he would too. I was happy that he trusted my judgment, but I realized then that I could have said no and he would have backed me up.

I sighed as I looked at the swirling mist of clouds outside the window. Too late now.

I accepted the glass of water the flight attendant handed to me and continued to think. What kind of guys did they put on the show? No doubt that they'd be hot, but what would they be like? What if all they ate was meat? What if they were loggers? What if they breathed through their mouths?

It made me shudder just thinking about it.

I should have put a clause in contract. Something like, "None of the male competitors may have jobs that are harmful to the environment." But that would seriously narrow it down and they might not find a suitable cast for years.

I could always eliminate the guys who did have jobs harmful to my humanitarian interests. I'd gotten rid of the clause saying that the director, producer, and Grandmère could interfere in my decision.

Temporarily satisfied and really anxious, I pulled a book out of my bag and sank into the paradise that was my wild imagination.

Several hours later, the flight attendant walked up to me and gently tapped me on the shoulder saying, "Your highness? We will be landing in approximately twenty minutes."

I smiled at her and said, "Thank you."

She nodded and walked off to the cockpit.

I closed my book and put it away, carefully brushing off my outfit and running my fingers through my hair. I had learned the hard way how important proper grooming was after a long plane ride. The media are known to pop up everywhere, and one picture of a groggy looking princess is enough to have your approval rating go down by five percent. Sad, but true.

"Amelia," Grandmère called to me from the other side of the plane. "Please, groom yourself in the bathroom. That's what it's for."

"I can't, we're about to land," I replied as I inwardly rolled my eyes. For the next month and a half she'd be out of my hair. I made sure of that in the contract.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

"Here, Michael. This is your plane ticket and your orientation pamphlet. You'll be at the filming site approximately a month and a half, so pack accordingly."

I was in Carter's office. He was running me through the itinerary, telling me what time we were leaving tomorrow and plans for the first day. That night I was going to meet the girl and I was supposed to dress formally for the occasion. Not tuxedo dressy, just nice. For elimination rounds, I had to wear a tuxedo, which is why they took my measurements. I was also given an etiquette handbook. I was supposed to know it cover to cover before arriving at filming site.

Having dated Mia for three years and being her escort for several fancy events, I knew my etiquette, though I might be little rusty. I didn't need a handbook. "What do I need this for?"

Carter just gave me this funny little, I-know-something-you-don't-know smile and said, "You'll see when you meet the girl."

I turned to leave with my orientation pamphlet, but I left the handbook on the desk. "Michael, you forgot this. You'll need it." He said as he held it out.

"No, I won't." I assured him and walked out of the room.

I nodded to the blonde guy sitting in the waiting room reading an old issue of Seventeen. "You're next, dude," I told him as I walked out.

The next day, I got to the JFK airport and checked in my baggage. When I found the gate, I was surprised to see that they were already boarding. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, pulled out my boarding pass and joined the end of the line.

The blonde flight attendant gave me a cheeky little wink as she handed back my boarding pass. "Have a good flight, sir."

"Thanks," I smiled back and walked through the little tunnel leading the entrance of the airplane.

I looked down to see my seat number for the first time. I was pleasantly surprised when I found out it was first class. Finding my seat, I plopped down and stuffed my backpack underneath the seat in front of me. Sitting next to me was the same blonde guy I had seen at Carter's office. He gave me a blindingly white smile and said, "You here for the reality show?"

I nodded and held out my hand. "Hi. My name's Michael."

He took my hand and replied, "Dennis. These people don't really hold back, do they?"

I shook my head. "No, they don't."

"And all we had to pay was our livelihoods." He quipped.

I grinned back. I was beginning to like this guy.

"So what room number do you have?"

"Five thirteen. You?"

"Five thirteen."

"Awesome."

We chatted a little while about our friends and our families, where we went to college and such. The camaraderie was easy, but I felt a tight undertone to it. Like we were comparing ourselves to each other, and frankly it was a little unnerving.

"So what do you think she's gonna be like?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment, then answered, "Well, she'd have to be pretty, otherwise they wouldn't let her on TV."

"Did they tell you kind of show this is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. Shows can't just be _The Bachelorette_ anymore, they always have to have funky twists that the competitors don't know about until the last second. What do you think the twist is here?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**Mia's POV**

Upon arrival Grandmère and I were immediately greeted by Lars and Francois.

After we had been escorted into the limo, Grandmère continued to hound me for a little while about some of my more annoying habits. I patiently listened to her nagging. "Yes, Grandmère, I promise I won't rant about animal rights."

"And…?"

"And the evils of the meat industry." I paused. "But that doesn't mean that I'll eat any foie gras."

Grandmère sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "You are hopeless Amelia."

When we got the palace, the cameras were already set up. Dan and Lori Turner, the director, swept me up and led me to my chamber, in which Paolo was waiting for me.

"Ah! Princess, I will make you look beautiful!"

He'd been saying that for seven years and it had yet to be true.

Sebastiano had designed all the clothes I would be wearing for the show. I was to be wearing a Sebastiano design _at all times_, even at night. It helped that he designed nightclothes too, but it didn't make me feel too comfortable.

Julia, my personal assistant had laid out my clothes after Paolo was finished with my hair and my face. After getting camera ready, I was to do an individual interview, then they wanted a few shots of me walking around the palace.

I sighed inwardly. _This was gonna be a long day_.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

Dennis and I made our way to the baggage claim. After getting our luggage, we were met by a large, bald man in an expensive Armani suit. He was holding a sign that said "Michael Moscovitz and Dennis Leedy".

We followed him to at bright gold Suburban. He courteously loaded our luggage in the back and said in a sophisticated British accent, "Please sirs, do enjoy yourselves."

Dennis and I grinned to each other as we settled into the supple leather seats. This was really nice.

After fifteen minutes of driving, the driver said "Boys, do you happen to know what the show is called?"

Dennis nodded. "Yeah. Carter said something like, _Crown Jewels_."

"Does that give you a hint about anything?"

We shook our heads, still puzzled.

The man just gave a haughty chuckle and said, "Perhaps it will make sense when you meet the young woman."

We reached the shooting site and let me tell you, the place was seriously nice. The producers weren't sparing any expense for this show. Not at all.

We got our luggage, and were told to unpack as soon as possible because at three o'clock we were to file downstairs for our individual interviews. Dennis and I nodded and raced up the beautiful spiral, marble staircase. In the back of my mind, though, I couldn't help thinking that this place seemed familiar. Like I had seen pictures of this staircase before.

I shook the thought out of my mind and quickly reached the room. The butler, Charles, was his name, handed me and Dennis each a key that opened our room.

When we opened the door, we collectively gasped. Two queen sized beds, a fully stocked mini fridge, a TV with a VCR and DVD player and a bathroom with my favorite shampoo, a shower and a bathtub.

Dennis threw his bag on the bed closest to him and threw himself next to it. "This place is the life!"

We finished packing and got downstairs for the interviews. Dennis and I talked while we waited for our turns. When it was his turn, I managed to look around and examine my competition. They were all what society would consider attractive, but as for personality, I had no idea.

"Michael, you're up." Lori, the director, announced and led me into the parlor. She handed me a small, clip-on microphone which I pinned to the top of my T-shirt.

I sat down and faced the camera. She stood behind the man maneuvering the camera. "So, Michael, you live in New York. How do you like it there?"

"Uh, well I like it a lot. There's always something to do and I don't get really bored."

"Do you have any talents that are worth mentioning?"

"Um…I can play several instruments, and I have a band with several of my college buddies."

"What college did you go to?"

"I got my masters in computer programming at Columbia."

She let out a low whistle. "Ivy League school, huh? That's pretty good, considering some of the other half-wits your up against." She gave a grimace. "However, as the director, I'm not supposed to be biased."

I laughed.

"So is it true that you haven't been on a date in five years?"

"Yeah, I haven't really been motivated to go out. My sister signed me up for this."

"Did you read your etiquette guide?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't need it."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Trust me, I know my etiquette."

A glimmer of recognition crossed her face. "You're the guy that left his handbook at Carter's office, aren't you?"

I nodded.

She smiled and said, "He told me to watch out for you. Said that you were a real hot shot and bet me twenty dollars that you'd be one of the final five."

I was really starting to like this spunky girl. "Do you think I stand a chance?"

She gave me a mischievous little smile and said, "Well considering the guys you're up against…"

"But what about the girl?"

"She's a very nice girl. And I think you stand a very good chance too."

I was practically bursting with curiosity. Who was she? And why did the crew think they had to keep some weird, enigmatic cloud around her?

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I sat down, in front of the camera, all ready to go and yawning a little. I hadn't slept in the past twenty-four hours, but I doubt I would have been able to if I tried.

"So Mia, when did you find out you were a princess?"

"I found out my freshman year of high school. It's not really pleasant, you know? Thinking that for fourteen years your just this normal girl when all of a sudden, your dad says that he runs a country for a living, so…"

Lori laughed. "And what do you look for in a royal escort?"

I shrugged. "I don't really find my own escorts. Grandmère covers that for me."

"What is required of a royal escort?"

"He has to have really good and refined social skills. He has to have perfect etiquette, and he can't mind being absolutely walked over. I don't know if I'll be able to find a guy like that, though," I added ruefully. "Not many men are willing to even meet my grandmother."

"Do you think that you'll find your perfect escort here?"

I thought about that carefully. "Well, I don't know. I certainly hope so, but I'm not getting my hopes too high, just in case I get disappointed."

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I took my tuxedo and carefully hung it in the closet next to Dennis'. I pulled on a white button down shirt and pulled a dark green sweater over it. I pulled on my lucky jeans and black and red high-top Converse. I grabbed my light brown corduroy blazer and slipped it on.

Dennis looked over at me and smirked. "Don't you think that's a little bit informal?"

I looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head. "No, not really."

He shrugged and continued to tug on the silver tie around his neck. He looked very business like in a royal blue button down shirt, silver tie, and black dress trousers. His shoes were so shiny I could see my reflection. "You look like my dad."

He laughed as he ran a comb through shining gold hair. "Hey, at least I don't look like something they dragged off the street."

I grimaced at him as I combed my own ebony locks. "I look fine. If I do say so myself, I think I look _way_ more stylish than you do."

He smirked again and quipped, "We'll see when she chooses me over you."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the annoying thumping of my heart. "Yeah, yeah."

**

* * *

Mia's POV**

I glanced around nervously. I was supposed to meet the guys each individually as they walked out to meet me. Since freshman year, I had grown breasts, very slightly, but at least I was a B cup now. So I filled the dress I was wearing very nicely. And Sebastiano had seriously outdone himself with this dress. It had two layers: the under layer was made of red silk and the upper layer was made of this float-y, transparent light pink material. It was being held up by two thin red spaghetti straps and the bottom layer flared out at my knees. The top layer flared out two inches above. I was wearing strappy red sandals, and my hair was curled and reached just below my shoulders. I was wearing a pendant with the Genovian Crest on a delicate white gold chain around my neck with a matching white gold chain around my wrist.

I adjusted my microphone carefully, making sure that it was secure. Lori placed me in the gardens in one of the larger gazebos. In front of me was one of those double-sided staircases. There were three cameras surrounding me, and though they weren't filming, I still felt my knees go weak.

"Ready, Princess?" Lori called out to me. She gave me a wink and a thumbs up.

I nodded, unwilling to open my mouth for fear of what might come out.

"All right! Places people! Lights!" She cried as the over head lights that had been installed two weeks ago suddenly blared. I lifted my hand to shield my eyes.

"Camera!" She called as the little red lights on the cameras simultaneously lit underneath the menacing lenses.

"Action!"

Immediately Robert Samson, the host for the show, came up to me and bowed. "Your highness." He said smoothly as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Hello, Robert," I said in a voice as controlled as I could make it.

"Tonight, you will meet the twenty men that will compete for your heart. They have not yet been informed of your royal status, but will after you meet them." He gave me a made-for-the-camera-smile. "Good luck."

I smiled back at him and he walked out of the gazebo.

My heart began thumping wildly as the first man came down the left side of the staircase to meet me. He was a beautiful specimen, with light brown eyes and matching, wavy hair. "Hello," I greeted him with a forced smile. "I'm Mia."

He smiled back. "Tom." He gave me a hug, and I awkwardly hugged him back.

"It's nice to meet you." I said in my most gracious manner.

"It'll be great to get to know you." He countered. And with one last grin, he walked out of the gazebo, up the right side of the staircase and back into the palace.

The same thing happened with the next eighteen guys. After him was Liam, Ben, Anthony, Scott, Justin, Mark, Vincent, Patrick, Trevor, Nick, Ryan, Chris, Victor, David, Dennis, Jeff, Eric, and Alex.

My feet were starting to ache when Lori called out, "Okay, last guy!"

Thank God. I was starting to think that nap on the plane was a good idea.

I squinted as I saw the approaching figure. He wasn't dressed like the other guys. He was dressed in layers with a white button down shirt, a green sweater, and a corduroy blazer with a pair of scruffy looking jeans and beaten up Converse. He had a familiar walk…and familiar hair…and familiar eyes…and a familiar smile…

Wait…

Holy crap.

**A/N- Hehehehe, review!**


	3. Serendipity

**A/N- Guess what you guys? I'm retarded! Let's cheer for the retarded author.**

**Anwyays, this chapter starts off with Michael's POV. You guys know that when I put that little line thingy that the POV changes, right? I didn't want to put Michael's POV or Mia's POV underneath it because I have this cute little scene that keeps changing POV. Just to clarify. **

**Chapter 3: Serendipity**

It didn't take a genius to tell that she was a knock-out. I mean, from far away, she looked like a model. She was tall, and graceful, and she had this shimmer-y brownish-blondish hair. And she had this red and pink dress on that hugged her hips and every luscious curve of her body.

No doubt she was hot.

I started to feel these strange feelings that I hadn't felt since…well, since Mia. Maybe it was because this girl looked so much like Mia. But anyway. I walked closer and closer to the gazebo where she stood waiting for me. But as I got closer, that face started to get a whole lot more familiar.

About five yards away from the gazebo, I just stopped. It was her! It was Mia! She must have recognized me too, because she just stared at me with her jaw to the ground.

We stood there for a while, just staring at each other in astonishment. After a few moments, I walked up to the gazebo and smiled as my heart began doing that wild dance in my ribcage. "Mia, you look…you look fantastic!"

I meant it too. She had grown a lot from that schoolgirl that I had known so long ago. She was a woman now.

She just gave me a strange look and replied robotically, "You too. It's nice to see you again." She stuck her hand out to me. Puzzled, I took it and shook. "I'll look forward to spending more time with you," She said coldly.

She'd given all those other guys a hug. How come I only got a handshake? Was it something I did? I gave her a small, confused smile and walked out of the gazebo, wondering what I did wrong.

* * *

Not good. So not good.

My ex is on this show.

WHY IS HE ON THIS SHOW?

Oh god when I saw him, it took all the strength I had not to let my knees buckle under me. Seeing him again did nothing for my nerves. It was like I was in high school all over again. Except this time he got hotter.

Yes, I know what you must be thinking: Michael? Hotter? He was already in a league with Robert Carmine! There's no way he could have gotten hotter, there's no where else to go! Well guess what my incredulous friend, he's hotter. Waaay hotter. I don't know what it was, he just exuded this irresistible sexiness.

But then I remembered how coldly he dumped me five years ago, and I put his smug smile in its place. Even that hurt look in his eyes couldn't faze me. I had to remember every night I spent crying and every date that he went out on that Lilly told me about the next day, but I managed it.

The anger was still boiling in me after Lori yelled, "Cut!"

She and Dan walked up to me with huge grins on their faces. "Is he an ex?" Lori asked shrewdly.

"Where's Carter? I swear, I'll shoot him!" I yelled out not wanting to answer Lori's good guess.

"Hey, it wasn't Carter's fault. He didn't know that you hate his guts," Dan said trying hard not to laugh.

Both he and Lori looked at my angry expression and burst out laughing. Still seething, I took off my shoes and stomped off into the palace not looking behind me. I knew that I was going to have to go down into the ballroom and mingle with them one on one again, but I needed an Advil first.

I had only been in my room for a few minutes when Julia knocked on my door and brought in a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers. I smiled gratefully at her and said, "Julia, you do not know how much I love you right now."

She smiled back. "I have a feeling."

Julia had been my best friend in Genovia. I told her all about my life in New York, and all about Michael. She had seen several pictures of him and had openly admired him as well. She knew that he had broken my heart. She must have seen him around.

I sighed as I downed two pills and that whole glass of water. I sighed, brushed out my curls a little, slipped on my sandals again and hugged her. "I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

She nodded and took the bottle of pills and the glass back down the stairs.

Looking at my slightly sad expression in my mirror, I took a deep breath and walked out of my chamber. Let's do this.

* * *

"Man was she HOT!" Dennis whispered to me in the foyer.

I felt my jaw twitch a little. I didn't like anyone else calling Mia hot but me. But I don't think that the other guys are supposed to know that Mia's my ex. "Yeah. She was." I agreed.

Dennis put his hands behind his head. "Looks like there isn't gonna be a twist after all."

Suddenly something snapped in my head. Twist! Mia's a princess…oh shit, that's the twist!

How did no one else figure it out? I thought about it for a little while and realized that Mia hadn't been in the media spotlight since her sophomore year in high school. She stopped doing interviews and doing public appearances. I was the only one who knew…for now anyway.

Lori walked in and clapped her hands a few times. "Oy! Listen up. Okay, Mia will be seeing you each individually for fifteen minutes. During those fifteen minutes you will try to tell her as much about you as you can, and she'll tell you about herself. Try to hold a conversation that you think will impress her, okay? We'll start sending you in after about twenty minutes. Mia's just pulling herself together. We're gonna roll cameras in a few seconds and Robert's gonna make an announcement."

Dennis raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged, trying not to look too apprehensive. Behind me, Lori cried out, "Lights! Camera! Action!"

Robert walked in and gave a signature TV smile. "Hello boys."

We all murmured a hello in reply. "Well, Mia seems like a normal girl, right? Appearances can be deceiving. Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo (**A/N- Are those all her names? If not, someone, please tell me**) is actually the princess of the country in which you are currently residing. In fact, you are all staying in her palace."

I watched nineteen pairs of eyes widen simultaneously. "The guy she chooses in the end will be her royal escort to many high profile public events.

"They will also be showered with the attentions of the Genovian Royal Family, and will receive a million dollars at the end of this competition."

I winced inwardly at the coarse way Robert had described this show. Poor Mia. I wondered how she felt about this. She certainly wouldn't have done this voluntarily.

"She knows that you know she's a princess. I know what some of you men are thinking: You're just in it for the money and fame. Well my friends, you'll have to trick her first." He nodded to us and smirked. "Good luck." And he walked off.

"Cut!" Lori yelled.

As the crowd of men dispersed I stood there silently pondering the awful twist that they had thrown at us. What if Mia really liked one of these guys and they were just in it for the money? I can't watch her get hurt. I couldn't stand it.

I resolved right then and there that I had to win this thing. I was the only one that Mia really could trust. I was the only one that wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

Lori and the cameras moved into the ballroom where I was waiting. "Lights! Camera! Action!"

Immediately, Robert came from the shadows and bowed again like he had in the gazebo. "Your Highness. The men have been informed of your royal status. Remember, you must choose the man that you think cares for you, and not your title." He gave me a sympathetic smile. "Good luck."

He left the ballroom and Lori called in the first guy. It was Liam. "Hi," He smiled nervously.

I smiled back reassuringly and gestured to the chair in front of me. I told him a little bit about myself before I was a princess and before I had moved to Genovia. He seemed like he was listening intently, which was a plus. When I asked him about himself, he sort of blushed and told me a little about his family. He lives in Connecticut with his Labrador, Meg, and he's a tennis instructor. He was very shy, and reminded me a lot of my first boyfriend, Kenny, and though Kenny was a very sweet guy, he was just nothing compared to Michael.

No! No more Michael! Listen to Liam. Pay attention to Liam.

When the fifteen minutes were up, Robert walked into the room. "Your Highness? Your other guests are waiting."

I nodded to Liam and gave him a smile. He turned bright red, took my hand and kissed it. When he got up, he walked away with his head to the ground.

I couldn't help but think that that was absolutely precious. That one's a keeper.

And my individual meetings continued on like that. We just talked for fifteen minutes, then Robert would come in and say, "Your Highness? Your other guests are waiting." Most of them seemed nice in general, except Nick only talked about himself and would always interrupt me, and Anthony was a cowboy. I got to eliminate three guys today, so those would be two of them.

"Last guy!" Lori called. I braced myself because I knew who was coming.

He smiled when he saw me and my anger almost vanished. Almost. He bowed and said in his beautifully deep and calming voice, "Your Highness. It's been a while."

I grunted in reply. "Look, Michael, what are you doing here? You're not exactly the type to go on a reality TV show."

He smirked as he sat down. "Neither are you. Grandma did it, didn't she? Seems like Princess Amelia can't get her own date!"

I ignored the sting to my pride and retorted, "What about you? You think she's not worth the trouble unless you have to battle nineteen other guys?"

"Lilly thought it would be a good idea, and I was kinda bored back in New York, so I decided that for once, she might be right. So how many whales have you saved?"

"Why do you care?"

"I care because you do. Still a vegetarian?"

"My former question still stands."

He sighed. "Found any guys that you like yet?"

"They're all very nice. Except you."

"I'm touched."

"Oh just shut up."

"Mia, why do you have to fight me? You know this is being filmed."

"I know. I don't care. Maybe America will see what a jerk you are."

"That was five years ago."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "But it still hurts!" I cried. "You have no idea what I went through after we broke up! Lilly kept trying to set you up and she told me about every date that you went out on! I didn't date anyone else after you, that's why Grandmère started this show! God, Michael, you really can be a heartless bastard sometimes!"

We sat there in silence for a little while until Michael spoke up. This time his voice was softer, and more vulnerable. "Look, Mia, I know that you might be a little upset with me."

I snorted. Understatement of the year.

"But I just want you to know, I couldn't bring myself to go out with anyone after you either. Sure, Lilly set me up on a lot of dates, but I didn't click with any of them. Not like you."

Robert walked in at that moment and said, "Your Highness? It is time to make a decision."

Michael got up and looked at me meaningfully. God, I'd forgotten how I could get sucked into those peat bog eyes. "Goodbye, Princess of my Heart." He got up and walked out of the room without looking back.

That song…that song he sang to me on my fifteenth birthday…

My resolve to hurt him like he had already hurt me went right out the window. I sighed and followed Robert out of the ballroom. "Cut!" I heard Lori yell behind me.

* * *

That's why she was so angry with me. God I'm such an idiot. I hated seeing her cry. And I hated myself knowing that I was the one who caused those tears.

Well I made that mistake once. I'm not making it again. I was being given another chance, and I wasn't gonna blow it.

Somehow, I started thinking about Felix and his speech about Divine Providence before I had left New York.

Talk about déjà vu.

We did a few individual interviews, but that didn't take too long. Then we went upstairs to change into our tuxes for the elimination round. After we came back downstairs, Lori and Dan began to usher us outside into the garden and on the double-sided staircase in front of the gazebo where we had met Mia a few moments before.

They placed us on the steps in the order in which we had met her. Lori faced us and said, "Mia's making her decision right now. If she calls your name, she'll ask if you would like to get to know her. If you say yes, then she will fill the champagne flute, which we will give you, with some Cristall. If you say no, then you will walk back into the palace and immediately start packing. If she doesn't call your name, she will say her goodbye to you after she has chosen the seventeen men who will stay. We'll start rolling cameras in twenty minutes, after Mia is ready."

When the rest of the crew walked off, Dennis turned to me and asked, "Hey, how did you get your tie tied?"

I laughed as I saw the loose strip of black cloth hanging around his neck. I started to tie it for him. He looked at me skeptically and asked, "How do you know how to do this?"

I smirked and replied, "I've had a lot of practice."

* * *

I was in the room where they had placed framed pictures of the guys everywhere. I didn't want to get rid of Michael. I knew that now. I did want to get rid of Anthony and Nick. But who else?

The cameras were rolling as I walked around trying to make my decision. I had given an individual interview again, about my first impressions and stuff and who I liked and didn't like.

I looked around at the smiling faces. Justin! I thought to myself. Not only did he have bad breath and breathe through his mouth, but he smelled. I'm sorry, I just can't go out with a guy with hygiene issues.

Robert walked in and placed his hand gently on my shoulder. "Are you ready to make your decision?"

I nodded. He offered me his elbow and walked me out to the garden.

I looked around and sighed happily. It was summer, and the sultry night air settled around in the atmosphere. I breathed in the scent of over one thousand exotic flowers and listened to the crickets sing.

Robert led me to the gazebo and bowed. "Your Highness," He gestured to the men on the staircase. "Your subjects await." He squeezed my arm comfortingly and smiled again. "Good luck." And he walked away.

God, how many times is he gonna say that throughout this thing?

I faced the guys in front of me nervously. They were each holding their champagne flutes expectedly and smiling at me all the while. At that moment I fully appreciated the girls who had been bachelorettes before me. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but I'm pretty sure that I would.

"Liam," I said with a smile.

I watched a look of relief wash over him as he walked up to the gazebo. "Liam, would you like to get to know me?"

He nodded eagerly and replied, "Yes."

I gave him a hug and filled his champagne flute. He smiled and walked back to the staircase and took his place.

I sighed. One down, sixteen more to go.

After Liam, I called Tom, Ben, Scott, Vincent, Chris, Victor, Dennis, Trevor, Ryan David, Jeff, Patrick, Mark, and Alex.

I took a deep breath and looked straight at Michael. I knew that he was panicking slightly despite his cool demeanor an unconcerned smirk. That's what I drove me crazy about him; his ability to look way cool and keep an awesome poker face.

* * *

Oh god.

She wasn't gonna call me. I had hurt her way too much and she could never forgive me. I was starting to sweat slightly in my tux, though I tried not to show it.

Mia turned to look at me and I knew that she could see right through me. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her. She was the only one (other than Lilly) who could practically read my mind.

Please choose me, I thought, trying to send it to her through the use of telepathic waves. Please choose me.

She gave me a small smirk and called out, "Michael."

I nearly tripped over myself, I was so glad. Instead, I forced myself to coolly walk to the gazebo.

Mia looked me straight in the eye and gave me a cheeky smile. "Michael, would you like to get to know me?"

I grinned back. "Of course. So does this mean you've forgiven me?"

Her silver eyes darkened and she paused before she answered. "We'll see. You'll have to explain yourself first, but I think that my anger is slightly ebbing."

I hugged her tightly. The way she fit into my arms just felt…right. Before pulling away, I gave her a quick peck on her cheek and held out my flute expectantly.

She laughed at my eagerness and filled the delicate glass with the sparkling champagne. I gave her one last smile before walking back to the staircase.

When I got back to the staircase, she smiled sympathetically at the rejects. Robert walked up and said, "Nick, Justin, Anthony, say your goodbyes now."

Anthony was standing on the other side of me and he offered me his hand. "Hey, dude. Good luck with the ice princess over here."

I felt my jaw twitch again, but I said nothing. I just grimaced when he turned his back.

The three who had been eliminated walked up to the palace and disappeared.

Mia faced us and held up her own champagne flute. "Here's to you guys. I hope we'll have a great time."

We all murmured in agreement and took a sip of our champagne.

"Cut!" Lori yelled. She turned to the camera crew. "Quick, we have to go up and tape the rejects."

I smiled. I liked that term a lot better than, "the eliminated".

Mia walked up to us and smiled. "Well you guys, hope you have a nice stay at the palace. And don't stay up too late drinking Jack Daniels. We've got a long day tomorrow."

Right then, a small, brown haired little maid rushed over to Mia. They looked at each other, looked at us, and then giggled.

Dennis sighed. "Girl talk. I hate it because I don't understand what the hell they mean. It's like another language, I swear."

* * *

Julia helped me change and brought up some mint chocolate chip ice cream and two spoons. We plopped on the bed and she immediately began asking me questions.

"So who do you think is in it for the money?"

* * *

"Dude, I'll be honest with you," Dennis said as he took off his tuxedo jacket and arranged it on the coat hanger. "I'm only in it for the money."

My jaw twitched for the third time that day. "You're not even gonna get to know her?"

* * *

"I think Dennis is. But that's all I can tell for right now."

"Are you gonna try to get to know him? Or are you just gonna eliminate him?"

* * *

"Why bother? I mean, I just want the money."

"What if she eliminates you?"

He gave me a haughty smirk and said, "That's not gonna happen."

* * *

"I'll try to get to know him. It's just a hunch, that's all. But I got the impression when I talked to him that he's really full of himself."

Julia shoveled a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "I hate guys like that."

* * *

"Don't you think you're being a little too full of yourself?"

"Hey, I know I'm gonna make it farther than you anyway."

I grimaced. "I'm touched."

* * *

"What about Michael?"

I sighed and took another spoonful of ice cream. "It turns out, he didn't date anyone else after we broke up, like me."

Julia's eyes went wide. "Wow. That's devotion right there."

* * *

"So this really is your first date in five years?"

I nodded.

"God you must have really loved your ex."

"I still do."

"Well why are you here?"

"Divine Providence."

* * *

"Mia, you don't think that somehow, fate wants you guys together, do you?"

Julia believed in Divine Providence. And I guess I do too, to some extent. "I used to believe in high school that we were destined to be. After we broke up, I just stopped believing. Now, though…I'm not so sure."

"Do you still love him?"

I shrugged. Truthfully, I was still confused. "I don't know."

* * *

"Who broke up with who?"

"I broke up with her."

"Do you regret it?"

* * *

"Do you regret that he broke up with you?"

I thought about it for a moment. "No. I grew up a lot in the past five years. He did too. I guess we were just meant to wait."

* * *

"Yes, I regret it. But hey, everything happens for a reason."

"Are you gonna let yourself fall for Mia?"

* * *

"Are you gonna treat him choose him because of your history?"

"No." I said firmly. "I'm going to be open to the idea of other men. Michael can't haunt my life forever, you know."

* * *

I smiled knowingly at Dennis. "I think I already did.

**A/N- Please review. Make the retarded authoress feel better about herself.**


	4. Michael Pan

**A/N- AHH! I swear, fanfiction document uploader HATES ME.**

**Anyway, I wanted to explain my stupid moment: I forgot to click save changes when I edited the story, and so I ended uploading the whole story. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. I'll try not to use that term, instead I'll use other phrases.**

**I made a major mistake, so let's just pretend that she eliminated four guys last chapter. It doesn't really matter who, just that she eliminated four guys and now there are sixteen instead of seventeen. (Go with it, I know what I'm doing I swear!)**

**An answer to a question: no, Nick isn't from the movie. The movies absolutely suck, I refuse to put anything from them in my stories. I got most of the names of my guys from band. I love band! (Geek moment there, sorry)**

**I love the reviews, you guys! Keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter 4**

I was pacing my room nervously as Julia rolled her eyes. "God Mia, you need to stop stressing about this."

"I know, I know." I muttered. It was like a mantra to everything that Julia had told me for the past few hours.

"You look nice."

Sebastiano designed sundresses too. It was white with a pink floral print and flared out just below my knees. I was wearing white gold hoop earrings and white strap-y sandals. My hair had been straightened and parted the side and my eyes were accented with a faint pink eye shadow. I knew I looked nice, but would the guys notice?

Or more specifically, Michael?

I kept thinking about him all last night. I couldn't sleep at all. My thoughts kept reverting to why he broke up with me. He said he wanted to experience new things and date other people. But there must have been something more to that, because he would have at least tried to have another girlfriend after me, right?

I started wringing my hands when Tim, one of the camera men, and the guy that the crew had officially named "Lori's Bitch" knocked on the door of my chambers, opened it, and leaned in. "Princess? We're ready for you now."

I had to do another individual interview before I went out on a group date with the first three guys. I was starting to get used to it, but it didn't mean that I liked it.

I turned to Julia and gave her a hug. "Wish me luck," I whispered in her ear.

"Good luck. Tell me everything when you get back."

I nodded and followed Tim out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

Dennis slammed a pillow on top of my head, effectively waking me up and ending the dream I had of Mia and me. Groggily I sat up and stared at the digital clock on the bedside table. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

I groaned and fell back down on the bed, smothering my head with the pillow. "Hey, we have to get dressed. They said they have a surprise for us."

"You know, I'm really starting to hate the surprises they have here," I muttered as I slid out of the bed.

Dennis just chuckled. "You're obviously not a morning person."

I shook my head when I realized that he had already taken a shower. "God, people like you are the reasons why there's a lack of coffee in the world."

He shrugged and combed his hair carefully. "We're starting the group dates today too. Mia's going out with the first three guys."

"Who would that be?"

"Liam, Tom, and Ben."

"She's dating them in groups of three?"

"That's the plan."

"But there're sixteen guys."

He shrugged and threw a towel at me. "Take a shower, dude. You're starting to smell."

I grimaced. "Thanks."

Now it may take me forever to get up, but it takes a half hour, forty-five minutes tops to get ready for wherever I'm going. And I look damn good too.

Just as I was combing my hair, Lori's Bitch walked in and asked us to be in the parlor in ten minutes.

When we got down there, Lori immediately walked over to me and started combing my hair. "Ah! What are you doing?" I demanded as I squirmed to try and get away from her.

"Fixing your hair," She replied as she licked the tips of her fingers and ran them through my shaggy dark brown locks. "You look like shit."

Dennis laughed as I cried out, "Hey! I think I look nice, thank you very much."

"You look too New York."

"Well that's kind of where I'm from."

"That's not the point, the point is you look like shit."

I stuck my tongue out at her. As much as I liked Lori and found her extremely amusing, I didn't like it when anybody touched my hair. Well, anybody except Mia.

After she was finished, she ushered us all to sit down on the antique couches around a small coffee table. Robert was going to make another announcement and then Liam, Tom, and Ben were going on their date with Mia.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" Lori called and cued Robert.

He walked onto the set in the same Armani suit that he had worn yesterday. "Good morning, gentlemen."

We all mumbled back a greeting.

"You will be going on group dates of three. But one of you will have the special privilege of eating dinner with her for those five nights."

We all looked at each other eagerly. I especially wanted that chance. Please let it be me. Please let it be me.

"You may be wondering how we will choose which of you will be the lucky individual. Well yesterday we had asked Mia which of the men she had felt a special connection with and she said…"

He was pausing for dramatic affect. I just knew that when this stupid show aired that this would be the perfect opportunity for a commercial break, so that was partly another reason.

"She said Michael for several obvious reasons." Robert and I smirked knowingly. I could practically feel the jealousy pouring out of all the guys around me. "So Michael will have the privilege of dining with Mia every night for the next five days. Tom, Liam, Ben, you will we going on the first group date with her tonight." He gave us a smile and said, "Good luck," before walking out of the parlor.

As soon as Lori yelled "Cut!" all the guys crowded around me, but I just smiled and pushed my way through. I was going upstairs and going back to sleep.

I didn't feel that bad about it not being my day to go out with Mia anymore. I got to eat dinner with her tonight!

* * *

I knew of course, that Michael was going to be my dinner date for the next five days. I couldn't think of anything else on the limo ride there. I knew I wasn't being fair to Liam, Ben, and Tom, but I couldn't help it.

Wait, what the hell was I thinking? The guy dumped me five years ago and here I was on a date with three total babes still thinking about him!

I've got some serious issues.

Ben, Tom, Liam and I got back to the palace around four o'clock. I did another interview, then ran upstairs for a little bit of quality girl talk with Julia. She was waiting with another pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. I collapsed on my bed and she asked me about the date.

I shrugged. "Nothing special. We went out for a boat ride on the lake. Mostly Ben talked about computers, Liam talked about tennis and Tom didn't talk about anything."

"Boring, huh?"

I nodded.

"Well you've got an interesting dinner with Michael to look forward to."

I sucked on my spoon for a moment and stared at my ceiling thoughtfully. "Julia? Is it weird that I'm still semi-infatuated with my ex-boyfriend after five years?"

She thought carefully. "Not unless you were really in love with him."

I looked at her for a moment, thescreamed in frustration as Iburied my head in my linen sheets. "Why do I have to be like this? Why does he have this affect on me?"

I could almost feel her smiling and shaking her head. I knew she still thought I was in love…but I don't know. I'm still really confused. And really hurt.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror for a while, hoping that I didn't look too "New York-ish."

Dennis grimaced at my reflection. "How did Mia possibly feel a connection with you?"

I smirked and replied, "It's my ravishing good looks and magnetic personality."

He rolled his eyes, but still smiled. "Yeah, yeah." He hit my head with a pillow and threw himself on his bed. "Go impress her with your magnetic personality."

I slipped on the only pair of dress shoes and looked at him carefully. "What're you doing tonight?"

He shrugged. "I'm going down to the kitchen later to grab something to eat. Then maybe Alex and I would go spy on your dinner date with Mia."

I nodded. "Good luck with that."

He looked at me suspiciously. "What's going on between you two anyway?"

I shrugged. "Maybe something, maybe nothing. I'll find out." And with those parting words I walked out of the room and down to the formal dining room where Lori and the cameras were waiting.

"Hey Michael!" Lori called me over. "C'mere." She pinned the microphone to the collar of my shirt and said, "Remember, just have a normal dinner and—"

"And pretend the cameras aren't there." I chanted with her. "I know, I know."

She smiled. "Good. Make it something that's worth watching, okay?" She patted me on the back and sat me down for another interview.

"So do you feel this connection that Mia talked about?"

I looked into the camera and nodded. "I do feel this connection. I think it's partly because this isn't the first time that Mia and I have met, but the other guys don't know that."

Lori's eyes widened in curiosity. "You haven't told the other guys?"

"No. I figure it'll give me an upper-hand."

"So how do you know Mia?"

"I broke up with her five years ago."

"You mean she was the girlfriend that you loved so much?"

"Yeah."

"So, this means you're in it for love, not for the money?"

I scoffed. "I can't believe that she would subject herself to this kind of torture, sorting through twenty guys just to find someone who might not like her for her, but for her title."

She raised her eyebrows. "Okay then. Cut!"

* * *

I sat patiently waiting for Paolo to finish my makeup.

The dress I was wearing tonight was one of my favorites. It was a shimmer-y pale blue color with spaghetti straps. The simplicity just appealed to me. I hope it would appeal to Michael.

Wait, why was I trying to impress _him_? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

Lori did an interview in my chambers and when I was finished, I went downstairs for dinner. My heart thumped with every step I took. My head was overflowing with memories and thoughts of Michael.

When I saw him standing next to his chair in the dining room, my knees went weak. How could I possibly have an intelligent conversation with him when all that would come out of my mouth was nonsense?

"Princess," He bowed deeply and smiled. "You look lovely tonight."

I cleared my throat and replied, "Thank you. You look nice too."

And he did. He was wearing black dress pants with a nice, dark blue button down shirt. He had rolled up his sleeves to his elbow which made him look even manlier. I shivered from his sheer sexiness.

He pulled out the chair and gestured to it. I smiled graciously and sat down. It was like high school again, when we had attended a lot of banquets together. Grandmère mercilessly beat the etiquette lessons he had taken into his head. I smiled at the memory of him complaining about my grandmother as we walked home.

"So, sweetie, how was your date?" He asked as he seated himself and shook out his napkin.

I felt like we were married. "It was fine, darling," I replied, playing along. "Uneventful really."

His eyes lit up. "So you didn't like any of them?"

"Not like boyfriend material. All they talked about were their careers. Which reminds me," I leaned forward and looked at him meaningfully. "What are you doing with your life?"

He gave a small smile and replied, "I'm a computer programmer. And Felix and I still have that band."

"Really? Played any gigs?"

"Yeah. We played at El Grito and the Lotus."

I felt my eyes widen. Those clubs were the hottest spots in Manhattan, not counting all the celebrity catering clubs. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. We almost had a record company sign us on, but we decided against it. We didn't want to go mainstream, we just wanted to play gigs."

Inwardly, I admired his conviction. He didn't dream of fame and fortune. He just wanted to make people happy through his music.

"What about you?" He asked as the waiter poured our wine. "How's the Genovian parking meter issue going?"

"We finally came to a compromise. We'd only put parking meters in the downtown, and in the hot tourist spots."

"Sounds fair."

The waiter came and served our hors d'oeuvres when we got around to discussing Lilly. "She's great," He told me. "She's already famous, just two years after college."

I smiled as I bit into the caviar on wine crackers. "I knew she was destined for greatness. Has she won any awards yet?"

"No, thank god." He sighed. "If she did, I'd never hear the end of it."

* * *

I'd forgotten how much I missed her smile.

She was so much more…sophisticated. It felt like she had grown up, and I didn't. Like she was leaving me in the dust. I felt like I needed to catch up with her.

I felt like I didn't deserve her.

I had to convince her. I had to get her to love me again.

I had to get her to love me as much as I loved her.

We went through dinner like we were friends again. We talked about Revenge of the Sith (we had both seen it) and argued on whether there should be a sequel to the original Star Wars trilogy.

When desert rolled around she smiled and said, "Oh by the way, how's your Buffy obsession?"

"Ever since I saw Sarah Michelle Gellar in that lame Scooby Doo movie, I've given up on her."

The corners of her lips twitched. "I'm sorry for your loss."

I gave a dramatic sigh and replied, "It was all for the best."

We both looked at each other and blushed. It was like high school, before she had discovered she was a princess. We just had comfortable, fluffy conversations with an unspoken meaning underneath.

When we had finished, I got up and took her hand. "Let's go."

She looked up at me bewilderedly. "Where?"

I gave her an excited smile. "You'll see."

I had explored the palace grounds earlier that day and knew I wanted to take her to the gardens, and not just that stupid gazebo. A special place.

She got up, dropped her napkin in her chair, and followed me, a smile playing on her pink lips. I led her out of the palace and into the gardens, past the gazebo and deeper and deeper into the maze of perfectly trimmed bushes.

Before we reached the exact spot, I turned to her and whispered, "Close your eyes."

She looked at me skeptically. "Michael, where are you taking me?"

"Just close your eyes."

She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

"Trust me."

She sighed and closed her eyes. I waved my hand in front to make sure. I took her hand and led her past these two huge oak trees and into a sort of clearing.

And there it was. This huge, sparkling fountain that was made to resemble a waterfall. It was surrounded by exotic plants and flowers, and the warm Genovian night air was saturated with the heavy, fragrant perfumes.

I turned to her and whispered, "Okay. Now you can open."

Her eyelids fluttered and she gasped. "Oh…my…"

I grinned. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"This is gorgeous!" She exclaimed softly. "I…I never knew that this…this was in the gardens…" She stepped forward and touched the sparkling water and ran her fingers over the silky petals of the jewel bright flowers. "How did you…?"

"I was exploring the grounds while you were out. When I found this place, I knew that it would be a lot more beautiful at night, so…"

She turned back around and I admired her figure against the sparkling waterfall. "It's beautiful…" She murmured again.

"Yeah. It is."

But I wasn't talking about the waterfall.

**A/N- Submit review...submit review...submit review...**


	5. Equestrian Lessons

**A/N- Long time no update. Sorry guys, but I just felt the flow going for my other stories...I'm feeling really guilty right now. And schwartzibrow, I'm honored you're reading this story, trust me! Anyways, you know the drill. Starts out with Mia's POV, then switches to Michael whenever you see the little line thingy and vice versa. So, I'll stop yapping, sorry.**

**Chapter 5: Equestrian Lessons**

I woke up the next morning to a harassed-looking Julia. "Mia! Wake up! You're thirty minutes behind schedule!"

"Shit," I muttered as I stumbled out of bed quickly and ran into the bathroom to put in my contacts and vigorously brush my teeth.

"Hurry up!" Julia cried from the other side of my bathroom door. "You know what Paolo's like when he's behind schedule."

Unfortunately I knew only too well.

I swished some Listerine around in my mouth for a little while, spit it out, and ran into the chair in front of my dresser. Immediately, Paolo came in giving me a scowl of irritated disapproval.

While he vindictively pulled a comb through my hair, I contemplated the night before.

The moments I remembered most vividly were when I gazed into Michael's eyes. He had just shown me the waterfall in the gardens and his eyes twinkled happily. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me gently closer to him. "Mia…" He murmured as his face got closer and closer.

At that moment, alarms went off in the back of my head. I pulled away gently and smiled. "Thank you, Michael," I whispered softly. And I turned around and ran back into the palace before my treacherous feet had the chance to run back to him.

I sighed. That was way too close.

I can't get too close to Michael again.

Not until I sort out through my feelings.

And, I have to explore other options. I mean, come on, I'm surrounded by fifteen hot guys who think I'm the coolest thing since sliced bread. This kind of opportunity doesn't normally come around everyday for me.

Julia walked into my room and put my outfit for the day on my bed. A pair of comfortable jeans, a snug white t-shirt, and designer sneakers. "Where am I going and who with?"

She looked down at the clipboard that seemed to be attached to her bosom. "Uh…Alex, Dennis, Vincent, and you're going riding. Oops, don't need the sneakers then." She took them to my closet and came back with my riding boots.

I pushed away all thoughts of Michael and focused on my dates today. I was especially interested in getting to know more about Dennis. He was intriguing, with his soft, wavy blonde hair and his piercing green stare. It didn't have quite the effect that Michael's did on me, but it came closer than anyone else's.

After Paolo was done, I changed my clothes and pinned the little microphone on, waiting for Julia and her crew to get situated for my interview.

"So, Mia, how was last night's dinner with Michael?"

I could almost feel my eyes glaze over as I reminisced. "It was beautiful," I breathed. "We had a nice dinner conversation, then he took me into the gardens and led me to the most romantic sight of my life."

"Did it bring back fond memories?"

"Yes. It did."

"Are you excited about today's lineup?"

"Yes, I am. I've actually been looking forward to getting to know Dennis more. He's really interesting and really attractive."

She raised her eyebrows. "So…you're not just focusing on Michael?"

I shook my head firmly. "No. I have to be open to other options. We went out before, but I still like the idea of different people. I have to get over him sooner or later."

* * *

I slowly sat up and groggily blinked. As my eyes focused, I found Dennis pulling on a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "You're today, huh?" 

He nodded. "Yep."

I smirked and leaned back with my hands behind my head. "You better make this one count, my friend. She's not forgetting me anytime soon."

He grimaced at me as he tied his sneakers. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll knock all thoughts of you out of her head soon enough."

"Where are you going?"

"Horseback riding."

"You might want to put on a pair of boots instead."

"Well seeing as I don't have any, that's going to be kind of difficult."

"You'll regret it later, my friend."

He raised his eyebrows. "Since when did you become the expert on riding?"

"My mom and dad forced me to take equestrian lessons. After the first one on sneakers, I begged my parents to by me boots."

After a short silence, he asked, "How was your date with Mia, anyway?"

I grinned as flashes of her smile floated around in front of my mind's eye. "It was great."

"Care to be more detailed?"

"Not really."

"Alright then."

I got up and walked into the bathroom as he was on his way out. "Have a good time, dude. And good luck."

He grinned at me. "Thanks." And with that, he shut the door behind him.

I shook my head as I grabbed a towel off the rack. "You're gonna need it."

* * *

I walked down the winding marble staircase to find the boys already waiting for me in the foyer. "Hello," I greeted. 

"Hello," They replied as they flashed their pretty boy smiles.

"Are you boys ready for a tough day of riding?"

They nodded. Dennis offered me his arm and I graciously accepted. Not to be outdone, Trevor opened the door for me. By the look on Alex's face, he could have beaten himself up for not thinking of this sooner.

I led them to the stables and the hands working there brought out my favorite horse, Midnight, and three others. I watched amusedly as Trevor and Alex struggled to mount rides. Dennis however, seemed like he knew his way around a horse, and mounted his easily.

As soon as they were situated, we set off in the back fields of the palace at a leisurely trot as Alex started telling us about his job as a record company producer. He bragged about all the celebrities he met, all the talent he's discovered and how many of his records had been in the top 100. "Have you ever heard of JoJo?" he asked us.

Slightly fed up with his bragging, I replied sweetly, "Why, no I haven't. But I really like Skinner Box. Have you ever heard of them?"

Inwardly I smiled as I watched his pupils contract. "Yeah. They're an awesome band."

Trevor and Dennis smiled appreciatively.

We trotted into an open clearing and I smiled at them mischievously while pointing to a tree about a hundred yards away. "I'll race you guys to that big olive tree over there."

They shook their heads firmly. "No, we just learned how to ride!" Trevor protested.

"Yeah, it's taking all my leg muscles just to stay on the freaking horse!" Alex complained.

"Oh come on you guys!" I winked at them. "Don't you boys like a little challenge?"

"What're the terms?" Dennis asked in a sexy rumbling voice.

"If I win you have to walk around naked for the rest of the day." I declared.

"And what if one of us wins?" Dennis countered.

I gave him a cheeky smile. "I'll give them a kiss."

Alex and Trevor immediately began protesting. "That's no fair!" Trevor cried out.

"Yeah, you make us go around naked when all we get out of it is a kiss!" Alex added.

God, these two were already getting on my nerves. "No one's making you compete, you know. You don't have to do this."

"I will." Dennis said as he directed his horse with ease next to me.

Hmm…this guy might actually be a challenge. "Okay. One of you guys, start us off."

We lined up. "On your mark," Trevor called out.

We readied our horses.

"Get set…"

I tightened my hold of Midnight's reins.

"Go!"

I took off. I kept my focus on the tree and continued to urge Midnight faster. I had practiced racing many a time with Rene and after I while, I started to get better. Now it had gotten to the point where even the most hardened riders couldn't beat me and Midnight. So basically, there was no doubt in my mind that Dennis was going to be walking around the palace naked.

That is, until I felt a sudden rush of air and realized that while I was only five yards away, Dennis had already reached the tree.

Holy shit.

Someone beat me.

I urged Midnight to the tree and pulled her reigns for a stop. I looked at Dennis in awe. "You—you beat me."

He smirked. "Why, is that so hard to believe?"

"Well…yeah. I haven't been beaten in two years."

"Like you, princess, I am full of surprises." He gave a mysterious smile.

At that moment, I felt my heart stop like it had with Michael. His intense, green eyed stare and glinting gold hair nearly blinded me.

"Now, I do recall you promising the victor of this competition a kiss, fair maiden," He said in a perfect, mock British accent.

I snapped out of my daze and edged Midnight closer to him. I smiled and said, "I did, good sir. And I am a lady of my word." And I leaned over for a quick peck on the cheek, but he turned his head at that moment and I came in full contact with his mouth.

Wow.

Keep in mind, I haven't been kissed in five years. And Rene kissing me that one time when he was drunk during a New Year's Party Grandmère was throwing doesn't count, considering I ran upstairs to my bathroom and up chucked my dinner immediately afterwards.

I couldn't remember any of the kisses that Michael had given me in the past. I had worked for so long to try and forget them and the pain that they brought that I could no longer remember what they felt like.

All I knew now was that this kiss with Dennis was amazing.

He leaned in more to deepen the kiss until he was kissing me like I was water, and he was a thirsty man stranded in a desert. This was _amazing_.

But in the back of my mind, I couldn't help wishing it was Michael kissing me instead of Dennis.

* * *

I knew he kissed her. He told me gloatingly as he entered the room, saying no matter what there was between Mia and me, he had this competition in the bag. So I wasn't surprised when Lori told me right before she rolled cameras for an individual interview. 

Of course, that didn't stop me from being pissed as hell.

"So, how do you feel about Mia kissing Dennis?"

"Truthfully? I feel like stabbing something. Preferably Dennis' genitals."

Lori chuckled. "Do you feel threatened?"

I carefully considered this question. "A little," I admitted. "But I feel more protective of Mia. I don't want any other guy kissing her but me."

"Are you going to step this competition up a little?"

I glared into the camera angrily. "Look, Mia isn't some trophy that you can stick on a mantle and show off. She's a person with feelings, feelings that I happen to respect. Dennis is just an asshole that doesn't realize that. He thinks this is some kind of sick game with a big payoff, no matter what the expense of winning may be."

Lori looked slightly taken aback. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try my damned hardest to get Mia to fall in love with me again," I ejaculated firmly.

"Cut!" She cried.

* * *

I felt so guilty. I asked Paolo to make me look as pretty as possible. "What do you think I've been trying to do for the past three days?" He cried. 

I don't know why I feel like this. I mean, I shouldn't have to. I have options. Michael _knew_ that going into this. He knew that it he was open to heartbreak if he happened to start to like the girl.

Oh who the hell am I kidding?

I feel like some cheap ass whore that you see coming on shows like Jerry Springer and Maury Povich.

You know, I was the one who brought this on myself. I shouldn't have suggested that stupid race, or the kissing thing. Granted, I didn't think that Dennis would beat me and I was just planning to kiss him on the cheek, but still. I should have known that this would happen. This is a romance reality TV show for crying out loud.

I started to tear and Paolo went crazy. "You're ruining your makeup!"

When I was finally done up, I couldn't help feeling like those display gifts in the windows of department stores. They were made up all pretty on the outside, but in the inside they were empty, because they were just for show.

After I answered all of Lori's questions with monosyllabic replies, she cut cameras and looked at me carefully. "Mia, are you alright? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine," I lied.

She didn't seem convinced, but she herded me downstairs to the dining room anyway.

I found Michael in a pair of khakis and a black button down dress shirt with the cuffs rolled to his elbows. I felt the familiar falling sensation in my stomach, but mixed with my guilt, I just felt nauseous.

After he pulled out my chair for me, he sat down and gave me a sincere smile that made me want to burst into tears. "So…how was your day?"

* * *

I could tell something was wrong. 

She didn't ramble like she normally did. She didn't smile as much as she would have. She just looked down at her plate and picked at her food with her fork.

During the main course, I put down my fork and gazed at her intently. "Mia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She replied quietly as she swirled the mixed vegetables around her plate.

"Don't give me that. I know you too well."

She gave a small sigh and said, "You wouldn't understand, Michael. I don't understand it myself. I can't explain it to you because I don't know how."

Being the oldest son of two successful psychoanalysts, I knew how to go about this tactfully. "I know that Dennis kissed you," I began carefully.

She didn't look up. In fact, she pushed her head down even farther and tightened her grip on her fork.

I continued. "I know that you kissed him back."

At that I could practically feel Mia shaking.

"So you're probably feeling…regret?" I asked.

I heard her sobbing. Immediately, I abandoned protocol and got up from my chair and held her tightly. "Mia, you shouldn't regret anything. This is a romance reality TV show. You're supposed to kiss people.."

"No, Michael, it's not that I regret it for myself," She cried. "I regret it because I feel guilty. Like I betrayed your trust."

I felt my heart soar. "Mia, you did what you had to do."

"I didn't even want to kiss him on the mouth!" She continued. "I was just planning on kissing him on the cheek! But he just turned his head and—"

"Mia, don't cause yourself any more distress," I interrupted gently. "How about we go for a walk around to clear your head."

She looked up at me, with a pleading look in her bright, gray eyes. "You're not angry at me?"

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at Dennis, I'm just not angry at you."

"You won't hurt him, will you?"

"Not unless you tell me to."

She gave me a small smile and slipped her hand into mine. "Thank you."

* * *

He doesn't hold anything against me. 

He understands.

That's why I fell in love with him so many years ago. He understood…and he wasn't quick to judge. He was so fair.

We abandoned our dinner and strolled around the gardens hand in hand, letting the twinkling lights lead the path.

When we got the waterfall, I turned to him and gazed intently in his peat bog eyes. "Isn't Dennis your roommate?"

I saw a faint grimace as the lights from the waterfall made his face glow. "Yes. The guy's a neat freak, OCD like nothing else. Not to mention he's way overconfident."

"I know."

And I got up on my tiptoes and touched my lips to his.

And let me tell you, Dennis' was nothing compared to _this_.

Michael's kiss didn't say, "dying man needing water!" His kiss said, "I'll wait for you. I promise." It was sweet and gentle, not harsh and demanding.

And I suddenly remembered the kisses from five years ago. The memories came flooding back and I leaned closer to him, snaking my arms around his shoulders.

"Mia," He whispered against my lips.

"Don't," I replied and kissed him again.

**A/N- AH! The long awaited chapter, the kissy scene! This was a nightmare to write, I swear.**

**Anyway, yes, Dennis is slowly, but surely, finding a way into Mia's heart. It's a two steps forward, one step back sorta deal. What will happen? Dun dun dun...review and find out!**


	6. Still Not Getting Any

**A/N- schwartzibrow, I updated, so you have to update too! After everyone reads this, I want you to go read the story Forever, if you haven't already, and I want you to review telling her that she _has_ to update before she leaves, got it? Even if you've already reviewed, go review again.**

**And to answer a question: NO, there is absolutely NOTHING going going on between Michael and Lori. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. **

**Chapter 6: Still Not Getting Any**

She kissed me.

I went back to my room that night absolutely ecstatic. I was leaping for joy, and Dennis was still asleep when I got back to my room.

"Quit making such a racket," He mumbled angrily.

"Sorry," I grinned as I pulled off my shoes.

"What're you so happy about, anyway?"

"She kissed me."

"Don't you mean you kissed her?"

"No, I mean she kissed me. As in she initiated the kiss, and I just kissed her back."

"What?"

I rolled my eyes as I unbuttoned my shirt. "You heard me you moron, she kissed me."

"On the mouth?"

"I just said I kissed her back."

"How long?"

I shrugged. "Six or seven minutes, I suppose." I changed into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I was gonna pat myself on the back with a nice, long sleep.

His eyes narrowed. "This doesn't mean that you've won, Michael, so don't get too cocky."

"Sorry if smiling is against your rules," A mock apologized while rolling my eyes.

* * *

I kissed him. And I'm glad I did.

You know what? Maybe I am in love with him. Maybe I just never stopped loving him. I just wanted to forget him because loving him hurt so much.

So can I love him now?

I was lying in bed when Julia came in. "So, what happened? You're practically glowing. Something good happened, I can tell."

I sat up and grinned at her. "I kissed him."

She squealed. "What was it like?"

I gave a huge sigh. "It was beautiful. In every possible way."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" She cried and she gave me a big hug.

We were silently contemplative for a while, until she piped up. "Oh, I know you else you might want to eliminate."

"Who?"

"Scott. He flirted with a lot of the staff and he slapped me on the ass today while I was passing by. I had half a mind to slap him back."

I laughed. "You should have. Strange, though. I'm dating him tomorrow, aren't I?"

She nodded.

"Well I'll see what he's like. Don't worry, I won't have any people in this palace that will sexually harass the staff here in the palace."

"Good. Now I know you're tired, so no ice cream. You need sleep for tomorrow." I nodded and lay back down, letting her bring the covers up around me.

"Sweet dreams," She whispered in my ear and walked quietly our of my room.

And I did have sweet dreams. Because they were all about Michael.

The next day I got up bright and early and cheerful, ready to take on anything that came my way. And it came as another usual routine. Paolo did my makeup, Julia laid out my clothes, Lori did an interview, and I ran downstairs to meet the boys.

Today I was going with Vincent, Scott and Chris to the annual Genovian Pear Picking Festival. As the princess, I had to put in an appearance, but the Festival was normally fun.

With the exception of Scott, who found the need to flirt with every girl he saw, the guys were nice. And for some reason, they got along with each other. They weren't treating this like a competition for a million dollars. They were just looking to have a good time.

These guys reminded me of my old friends from high school. We just hung out. And I could tell that they felt the same way: they just wanted to be friends. So I decided that I would keep these guys around, mainly because these guys were nice. I needed more friends, I decided.

I got back the palace with two huge lions in tow. I greeted them goodbye and ran upstairs and placed my lions gently next to my bookshelf. I think I was going to name one of them Chris and the other one Vincent, considering that they had won them for me.

Julia smiled and hugged them when she walked in. "That is so cute!" She squealed.

I smiled. "I know. You can have Chris if you want."

"Which one is he?"

"The one with the darker mane."

Immediately she squeezed it and buried her face. "So I take it you had fun?"

"Yeah, I did. They're nice guys. As friends. I think they felt the same way too."

"Good deal."

* * *

I stared intently at the clothes I had brought with me. What was I going to wear for tonight? Finally I decided to go a little casual. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a button down striped blue and white t-shirt. Just when I was about to put my sneakers on, Dennis stumbled into the room with several smeared lipstick marks on his cheeks.

I raised my eyebrows. "Having fun?"

"I swear man, the staff here are _horny_," He said while smirking and vigorously trying to wipe the lipstick off his cheek.

I rolled my eyes. "Nice hickey," I said while tying my shoes.

"Shit," He muttered as he ran to the mirror to take a look.

I grabbed my dark navy blazer and turned the doorknob. "Try to get rid of it before your next date," I shot at him and slammed door behind me.

I sat down in front of the cameras still seething, and Lori could sense it.

"What's up, Michael?"

"Dennis banged one of the staff."

"Well…that's…"

"Yeah," I agreed. She didn't need to say anything.

During dinner, I listened carefully as Mia detailed her date. "It was fun," She smiled. "But they were just friends, you know? Like back home, during high school."

"Yeah."

All my answers to her questions had been monosyllabic, and she, just like Lori, sensed that there was something wrong with me. "Alright," She said as she set down her fork. "What's up? Maybe I shouldn't have talked about my date."

"No, it's not that."

"Well, then what is it?"

I looked up and I wanted to tell her. I really did. But it was just her face. Her trusting, smiling face. She had already had a good day and I didn't want to ruin it. "Nothing, I'm just not feeling too good, that's all."

"Really? Then maybe we should cut dinner short. If you're tired, you should be resting right now."

I gave her a sly smile. "Only if you'll rest with me."

Her eyes expanded till they were the size of saucers as she blushed a bright red. Then she punched my arm a little too hard and laughed nervously. "Michael, you kidder."

I laughed too. But I half of me was actually serious.

Because unlike my oversexed roommate, I was still a virgin.

I got back to my room later that night to find him with another girl. And surprisingly enough, I had seen her around the palace.

They stopped midway and looked at me. They both turned bright red and Dennis called out, "Michael, dude—"

"Hey, save it," I interrupted him angrily. I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and decided I'd sleep on the floor in Chris' room.

Dennis wasn't worth all this emotional shit. For me or Mia.

* * *

I was about ready to jump his bones after he said that. But I couldn't do that!

I don't love him.

I suppose I'm the only twenty-one-year-old virgin in the world.

Shit, I promised myself I would never remind myself of that. It was too depressing, this fact that I've never gotten any and I'm one of the richest girls in the world.

God, could I _be_ anymore of a loser?

When I got back to my room, I threw myself onto the bed and buried my face in the pillows. I still hadn't changed when Julia walked in. "Was your dinner that bad?"

I sat up and took a good look at her. "Julia, are you still a virgin?"

She blushed, then shook her head. Great, even my goody-goody personal assistant had done the nasty before me.

"Did you almost do it with Michael when you were still going out with him?"

I thought about it carefully. "Yeah, but I wasn't ready, and I'd always back away. Michael was really patient. He promised he'd wait till I was and he wouldn't pressure me. What was really sweet was that he never did." I looked up at her. "What about you?"

She smiled and sat down on my bed. "It was my eighteenth birthday and I knew I was ready. I loved him so much. He died in a car crash the next day."

I gasped. "Oh, I'm so…sorry."

She gave me a small smile. "It's alright. Maybe it's better this way, you know? I didn't know how the sex was going to change our relationship."

"Was that your only time?"

She nodded.

"Do you still think about him?"

"All the time. That's why I don't regret having sex with him. At least he died knowing how much I had loved him."

Long after she had left, I thought carefully about her words. And it hit me; life was so short. What if I died the next day, or Michael? She didn't regret anything.

Maybe I shouldn't either.

But I won't sleep with him unless I know that I love him.

**A/N- I know this is short, but when I was writing this, I figured right here is a good place to stop.**

**I know you guys are going to kill me, but I came up with another PD fic. (grins sheepishly) Sorry. Don't worry, though, I won't post it until I'm almost finished with My Knight in Shining Armor, or this one, which by the way, neither are no where nearclose to beingdone. But that's mainly why this is kinda short. Next chapter will be longer, promise. **

**Please review!**


	7. Embrassez le Cuisinier

**A/N- This took a while. I promised that this chapter would be longer than the last, and I wanted to get the next elimination round over with, so I had two group dates and two dinner dates with Michael. That means this should actually be two chapters, but it's all in one, so be happy!**

**Chapter 7: Embrassez le Cuisinier**

I was sitting in the middle of my date with Victor, Ryan, and David still thinking about my virginal status.

God, this sucks. What if I never find anyone that I fall in love with? What if I don't really love Michael after all? What if I die a virgin?

Well technically that can't happen, since I have to produce heirs and all, but that's not the point.

Victor and Ryan were debating over politics and I was carefully listening in. I asked a few questions here and there, and David's eyes began wandering off.

After lunch was over, we went to an arcade where David and I played a little Dance Dance Revolution and started attracting a lot of attention. **(A/N- DDR effing RULES!)**

On the ride home, I thought, those guys were fun too. I should keep them around, even if they might like me as more than just a friend. We'll see where this goes.

When I got back, I found Julia running around the palace looking rather harassed. Her hair was flying every which way off her head and her clothes were wrinkled. I had never seen my efficient personal assistant look so…inefficient. "Julia, what's wrong?"

"Cookie quit!" She cried. "Cookie quit, and now we've lost our head chef! We can't find anyone to cook dinner tonight, all the other assistant chefs are off!"

"I can cook dinner tonight, don't worry." I heard a deep voice behind me say.

I turned around and found Michael smiling at us. I saw Julia nearly collapse from relief. "You will? Oh thank God!" She cried out as she ran off to tell someone else the news.

I smiled playfully at Michael. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I've learned to be a lot more domestic since I graduated college." He replied with a sexy grin as he walked closer to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Or more like Lilly forced you to learn to be a lot more domestic because she was sick of cooking your meals every night."

He grimaced, but it quickly melted into another heart stopping smile. "How do you see right through me?"

"I've known you too long, Michael."

He leaned down to kiss me when I heard Julia call from another room. I sighed, pecked him on the cheek and pulled out of his hold. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you tonight, alright?"

* * *

Hee, hee! Now I get to impress her with my manly cooking skills tonight. 

Julia showed me the kitchen and said, "If you need anything else, then please don't be afraid to ask."

I nodded and looked around to see what I had to work with.

I had just tied an apron around my waist and pulled out a cutting board and knife when Lori and her camera crew came into the kitchen. With a big smile she cried, "Oh this is rich! America is going to _love_ this! The perfect guy: he can cook!"

I grimaced at the camera and began chopping onions.

"So where did you learn how to cook?"

"I picked it up from my grandmother," I said as I found some fresh squeezed pineapple juice. "Then I started looking up recipes on the Internet and cooked those, and after a while, I guess cooking just became another hobby."

She nodded, impressed. "So what are you going to cook for Mia?"

"Well, she's a vegetarian, so I'm making sautéed vegetables in a sweet pineapple sauce and red peppers." **(A/N- I'm totally making this up. I thought I had once tried it at this fancy restaurant, but I could be wrong)**

"What are you making for yourself?"

"Ravioli and marinara sauce."

"Appetizers?"

"Stuffed mushroom caps."

"Soup?"

"Cream of Asparagus."

"Salad?"

"Tossed lettuce greens with a French Vinaigrette."

"Desert?"

I gave a big smile. "Mint chocolate chip ice cream."

She raised her eyebrows. "That seems kind of a let down after all the other fancy shmancy European stuff."

"It's her favorite."

Lori watched me in amazement. "Wow. You must really love her to still remember all of this."

I nodded solemnly. "I do."

* * *

I finished up my interview and walked downstairs for dinner. Michael was standing there in an adorable, pink frilly apron with a big red lip imprint. Underneath it read, "Embrassez le Cuisinier." 

I smirked. "I like the apron."

He grinned at me. "So do I. Are you gonna do what it says or not?"

I laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "So what are we starting out with, le Cuisinier?"

"We are starting out with," He gave a dramatic flourish of his hand and lifted the plate cover off my dish. "Stuffed mushroom caps."

I had to say it smelled delicious. He seated me and I quickly dug in. "Mmm…" I sighed as I savored the softness of the mushroom and the creaminess of the cheese. "This is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it."

We made some small talk and he brought out dish after dish. I was sold as soon as we got to the main course. Mine was sautéed vegetables in a sweet pineapple sauce with a hint of spicy red pepper. The sweet 'n spicy was delightful to the taste buds.

"Michael, I just might hire you as the new cook."

He wrinkled his nose. "I have other qualifications, you know."

I grinned playfully. "Like what?"

"I can play guitar."

"What use would I have for a guitar player in the palace?"

"I can fluently speak French, Spanish, and Portuguese."

"So can I."

He gave me a sexy grin that made my heart stop. "I'm a good kisser."

"Says you."

"Wanna interview me?"

I smirked. "After desert."

He pulled it out and I squealed. "Mint chocolate chip ice cream!"

"I know it's your favorite."

I eagerly began shoveling it into my mouth. He watched as his jaw dropped to the ground. "God, I thought princesses were supposed to eat slowly."

"Maybe I'm just eager to interview you."

At that, he started shoveling the ice cream in his mouth too.

* * *

After dinner, I ordered the limo and we went out to the beach. We took off our shoes and walked down the beach barefoot, hand in hand and watching the distant lights of downtown Genovia wink at us. 

We were walking close to the surf and Mia lost balance, stumbling into my arms. She giggled and got up. "I'm still a total klutz."

"Yeah. I know."

She looked me defiantly in the eyes, then her look softened. "I missed you, you know? I cried every night for the first few months."

I hated hearing about her unhappiness. "I know. Lilly told me." I caressed her cheek and leaned closer towards her. "I'm here now."

Her eyes started to well up and she looked away. "How do I know you're going to stay?"

I kissed her on the lips. "You could hire me as the new cook, like you said earlier."

She smiled sexily that made my crotch light on fire. "Only if you promise to wear that apron everyday."

I chuckled and kissed her again. "We'll see."

We stood there kissing for a little while, then I swept her off her feet and waded into the shallows. I beamed at her mischievously and dropped her into the water.

She came up gasping and started cursing at me in a steady stream of French. I un-tucked my shirt and dived into the salty water. I started splashing Mia and she doubled over laughing as she splashed me back.

After about an hour, we collapsed on the beach soaking wet. We dried off and lay on the sand, our fingers loosely intertwined, gazing at the stars. I hadn't seen stars in a long time, having lived in Manhattan all my life and only leaving for major holidays. Here, the air was so clean, so fresh. No doubt because of Mia's work.

I turned my head to look at her and she was gazing at the stars so peacefully. "I love looking at the stars at night. They remind me of how big the world is. How insignificant we all are. It makes me feel better about being a princess, you know?"

"Yeah."

She closed her eyes and snuggled against my chest. "I like sharing these moments with you, Michael." She sighed. "I wish we could make this last forever."

My heart was beating wildly. Now was the time to tell her. "Mia?" I asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" She asked softly.

"I…I…"

She didn't say anything. I listened to her steady breathing.

"I love you."

I looked down to see her reaction, but she had fallen asleep.

I sighed as I held her closer to me. I'd find another time when I could tell her. She'd know.

I was going to stay. One way or another, I was going to find a way to stay with her forever.

* * *

I woke up the next day snuggled tightly under my rose print linen comforter. The sunshine was streaming through my lacy curtains. I jumped out of bed and pulled the curtains back playfully. I put on some music and started dancing around. 

Julia walked in with my usual blueberry muffin and orange juice. "Mia…?" She looked at me like I had lost my mind. "What are you doing?"

I took the tray out of her hands and set it down on my desk. I laughed as I grabbed her hands and started dancing around the room with her. She laughed nervously. "Wow, you've got it bad."

I hadn't heard her. I was too lost in my own happiness.

Of course I had to stop dancing, eat my breakfast and have my makeup done. "Who's today?" I asked Julia.

She looked down at her clipboard and replied, "Jeff, Patrick, and Mark."

I nodded and dressed. Truthfully, I didn't want to go on this date. I wanted to be back on that beach with Michael, under the starlight.

We went to Putt Putt and had a lot of fun. We also went on the bumper cars, and let me tell you, the boys suck. I mean, seriously, I would not want to be anywhere near them when out on the highways or something.

When we got back the palace, I took a quick nap before dinner. Julia had managed to put an ad in the newspaper last night and she was interviewing a whole slew of aspiring royal cooks, therefore I had to explain to some maid that I did not like people interrupting me while I slept.

While I was having my makeup done, Julia walked in with a scowl on her face. Considering that this was very uncommon, she must not have been having a good day.

"Were they ugly?" I asked.

"No, they were just obnoxious. I swear, if I ever have to interview another chef—oh sorry, 'culinary artist', I will completely fly off the handle."

I smiled. "I hope you remembered to tell them thank you for coming."

"Oh, you know I think I forgot one of them. You know, Mia, don't underestimate the power of idiots in large groups to make your normally sane personal assistants lose their freaking minds."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"What am I wearing?"

"…oh shit." And she ran into my closet.

* * *

I started pacing the room, racking my brains for something that I could do to make tonight especially romantic. I already took her to the gardens…I took her to the beach…I cooked her dinner, what the hell was I gonna do? 

Roses? No, too cliché.

Chocolates? Same as above.

I don't think she's too open to the idea of me ravishing her on the antique sofa in the parlor that happens to have a frame made of mother of pearl.

Oh hell.

I looked around my stuff for something that might help me. I threw my sheets of the bed, the clothes out of the dresser, searching every bit of the room that might help me.

Dennis looked up from his book. "What the hell are you doing?"

"None of your goddamn business," I snapped.

"Fine, Jesus. Who shoved the stick up your ass?"

"Hey, you know what, fuck off."

"God what the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing you could relate to." After that I ran out of the room and looked around the palace for something that would make tonight memorable.

I decided that I needed to get out of the palace. So I called the limo, and went walking around downtown to clear my head a little. Then I found the perfect thing.

* * *

I walked downstairs ready for a nice, at home formal dinner when I saw Michael in a jacket and jeans. He had a smile on his face and he was flushed with excitement. "Come on, hurry up!" He called as he held out my jacket. 

I looked at him, puzzled. I was in a turquoise sequined gown that stopped just below my knees with silver Jimmy Choos and dangly silver earrings. We really clashed.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I slipped into the coat.

"You'll see."

"Are we going to eat?"

"Yes, we'll grab something."

"Grab something? Michael, I'm not dressed for some casual dinner."

"It'll be worth it. Trust me."

I raised my eyebrows, but let him lead me into the limo waiting for us outside. We first stopped at my favorite salad place. While we were eating in the limo, Michael was telling me about the time he and Lilly tried to make their own s'mores when their parents took them out on a camping trip because it might instill a sense of "family unity."

I smiled as I ate my salad. I loved chewing on the red peppers and letting the spice explode in my mouth.

After we finished eating, he took my hand and pulled me out of the limo and threw away our trash. He turned to me with a huge grin and said softly, "Close your eyes."

Still in the dark, I cried out, "What is going on? Could you please just tell me?"

"Just close your eyes. Please?"

I huffed and closed my eyes, slipping my hands into his. He led me cautiously down the sidewalk for ten minutes until he stopped. "Okay. Now crouch down."

"What?"

"Crouch down."

"Michael, I'm in a dress."

"Crouch down with your legs closed."

With some difficulty, I managed to do as he requested without toppling over. He held onto my shoulders and steadied me. Once I was situated, he whispered in my ear, "Now, put your arms like your holding a baby."

This was getting weirder by the second. I held out my arms and felt Michael place something small and soft in them. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and looked down. I gasped as I realized what I was holding.

Cradled in my arms was a small, orange kitten with soft gold stripes and big green eyes. "Oh my god, Michael!" I whispered. "She's beautiful!"

"I know," He said as he scratched behind the kitten's ears fondly. "When I saw her today, I knew you two belonged together."

I stroked her warm fur and she nuzzled my hand. I felt like my heart was going to explode with emotion. "You know, Fat Louie died two years ago."

"Yeah," He said looking me straight in the eyes. "Lilly told me how heart broken you were."

I held the kitten to my face and rubbed my nose in her fur. "Is she mine?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I bought her for you."

"Michael…"

"Yes?"

I couldn't find any words to tell him what I was feeling. So instead of trying to tell him, I kissed him on the lips.

When we separated, he gave me a soft smile and said, "I'll take that for a thank you."

When we got back to the palace, Julia found a small box and put a pillow and a soft blanket inside of it. The new chef looked at us like we were crazy when we said that we wanted him to make some cat chow, but he complied, whipping up some wonderful gourmet cat chow. We put that and a bowl of water in my bathroom and placed the box in the corner of my bedroom. As soon as she was situated and eating to her heart's content, Julia squealed. "Oh my god, Mia! A KITTEN?"

"I know," I sighed as I slipped off my shoes. "She's perfect isn't she?"

"She? Try Michael. If you don't choose him, can I have him?"

I laughed and pulled down my hair. "I dunno Julia. The guy's a keeper if you ask me."

"No kidding."

"So tomorrow's your luncheon."

"Yeah."

"Where everyone's gonna try and impress you."

"I know."

"Does this little stunt give Michael brownie points?"

"Of course! Although tomorrow you need to go shopping for this little one."

Immediately she pulled out a pen and her clipboard. "Alright, shoot."

"Cat chow, soft and hard food. Uh, a collar, preferably blue, because blue goes well with orange. You need to get her registered, and try and find her some toys that you think she'll like."

"Sure thing. So what are you gonna name her?"

I took a good look at her and said thoughtfully, "I don't know."

"How about you name her Michaela? You know, after Michael."

"She doesn't look like a Michaela."

"Well what does she look like?"

I picked her up and held her in my arms for a little while. "She looks like a Jewel. A fuzzy Jewel."

* * *

"And best boyfriend of the year goes to…Michael Moscovitz!" I announced as I burst through the door of my room. 

Dennis had his eyebrows raised. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Dude…if you wanna beat me, you're gonna have a long way to go."

"Good thing I have a chance tomorrow, don't I?"

I paused midway of unbuttoning my shirt. "What are you talking about?"

"The escort luncheon is tomorrow. Oh, don't tell me you'd forgotten."

"Oh yeah…" I said as a glimmer of recognition flashed in the recesses of my brain. With all the excitement that had been going on for the past couple of days, I had forgotten about the lunch we were having with her before elimination.

"Will you still be best boyfriend tomorrow?" He chuckled as he rolled over and turned off his lamp.

I frowned. I didn't like his tone. What was he planning? Should I warn Mia?

* * *

The next morning I woke up and got camera ready again. Paolo told me that Julia had already started to go shopping for Jewel, that's why neither of them were there. 

I tugged at the dress I was wearing and went downstairs. "Lunch is going to be outside in the gardens, Your Highness," Lori informed me. "The boys are waiting for you."

I nodded, clipped on my microphone and walked out.

As soon as I greeted them, I sat down just as Dennis pulled out my chair for me. I grinned at him as the servers gave us our menus. After we ordered, Dennis immediately grabbed my attention and started talking about photography. I always thought that it was an interesting subject and he helped explain some of the concepts to me with a few interjections from the other guys at the table.

As soon as our food came, I looked around for Michael and found him smiling at me two chairs away. I smiled back and mouthed, "I need to talk to you later."

He nodded and picked up his salad fork.

I had fun conversations with several of the guys. Chris made me laugh a lot. His crazy stories had everyone else laughing too.

After the last of the plates were cleared away, Jacques served us some drinks and we got up and walked around the garden. I normally didn't like being in the spotlight, but this was fun. The guys were fun. And Dennis was especially sweet, helping me step over hedges and stuff.

After lunch, and all the guys were gone, I pulled Michael aside and kissed him. "I never got to say thank you for the kitten."

He held my hands and touched his forehead to mine. "I never got to say your welcome."

"So thanks."

"So your welcome."

I gave him another kiss and said, "I've gotta go. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

At five o'clock, I took a quick shower and changed into my tuxedo. "Need help with your bowtie, Dennis?" I smirked. 

"Ha, ha," He rolled his eyes.

When we were finished getting ready, we walked downstairs and took a seat in the parlor, waiting for another individual interview. When it was my turn, I found Tim behind the camera. "Okay, so Michael…how do you feel your chances are of making it through this elimination round?"

"I think I've got pretty good chances. I don't think she's gonna get rid of me tonight."

He nodded. "From what I've seen, you've certainly made a place for yourself here."

"Well, yeah. I do know her better than everyone else here. Maybe with the exception of Julia. But then again they spend practically every waking moment with each other so…"

Holy crap, I'm rambling. I don't ramble. That's Mia's deal.

After I was done, I was handed a champagne flute and placed outside on the staircase. I stood there waiting next to Dennis and Mark for nearly twenty minutes, tapping my foot impatiently and shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

Then Mia walked out with the kitten in her arms and a big smile on her face.

I decided that Jewel needed more time with mommy. So I brought her with me to the interview and the elimination round. I stood there holding my tiny kitten in my arm and a champagne bottle in my free hand. "Lights! Camera! Action!" Lori called out.

I flashed a smile at everyone and said sweetly, "Boys, I would like for you to meet a new addition to the palace and by new baby…Jewel." I flashed Michael and especially big smile. "Say hi to Jewel, everyone."

"Hi," They all replied. Some with big, amused grins, some with softened eyes.

I cleared my throat and said, "I would like to say before we start, that it has been my greatest pleasure to spend time with you all. You guys have given me the best five days I've spent in a really long time." I took a deep breath and continued. "So with that being said, let's get on with the show."

Robert Samson came out from the shadows and said, "Boys, you know the drill. When Mia calls your name, she will ask if you would like to get to know her. If you say yes, she will fill your champagne flute and you will walk back to take your place with the other contestants. If you choose not to get to know her, then you will immediately go back to the palace and pack. If she does not call your name, you will have your chance to say goodbye to your friends, then you must go back to your room and pack." He turned to me and touched my arm affectionately. "Good luck, Your Highness." He turned and gave a quick bow to the line of potential escorts. "Boys." And he walked off.

I closed my eyes and sent up a quick prayer to God, asking him to give me strength. Then I took a deep breath, opened my eyes and smiled. "Liam."

Liam stepped off the staircase and walked up to me with a huge smile on his face. He gave Jewel a tentative pat and laughed nervously. "Liam, would you like to get to know me?"

He nodded eagerly and said, "Yes."

I filled his champagne flute and let him walk away.

After Liam, I called Tom, Ben, Victor, Chris, Ryan, David, Jeff, Patrick, and Mark.

"Dennis," I called next.

He walked up to the gazebo slowly, paralyzing me with his deep green stare. He never took his eyes away from mine and I felt like I was being glued to the spot. I struggled to find my voice. "Dennis, would you like to get to know me?"

He replied in a sexy rumble, "I would love to get to know you."

I gave a nervous laugh and slightly shakily filled his champagne flute. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and walked away.

I needed a little while to settle myself after such an unsettling encounter.

I stroked Jewel for a little while, took a deep breath, then called out with a shaky smile, "Michael."

* * *

I hate that bastard. He kissed Mia. 

No one kisses Mia other than me.

When she called my name, I tried to steady my heartbeat which was beating crazily, partly because of nerves, partly because of anger, and partly because of the anxiety I felt whenever I saw Mia.

She was truly amazing. I still couldn't get over how much she had grown.

So basically, by the time I had gotten to the gazebo, all my anger had vanished. She gave me a sexy smile and whispered, "Michael, would you like to get to know me?"

"Yes," I whispered back huskily. I wanted to get to know the girl that had changed so much. The girl that I had fallen in love with all over again.

She filled my champagne flute and she got up on tiptoe to kiss me on the cheek. I scratched little Jewel behind her ears, gave her mommy an affectionate grin and walked back to the staircase.

Robert Samson appeared back in front of the gazebo and gave a sympathetic smile to the losers. "Alex, Scott, Vincent, and Trevor. Please say your goodbyes now."

I gave them a few handshakes, a small smile and a soft "Good luck," and watched them walk back dejectedly into the palace.

Mia walked out of the gazebo so she was a few feet in front of us. She held up her champagne flute and said, "To love."

We raised our flutes and replied, "To love."

We all took a swig and Mia smiled at us. "Goodnight boys. Don't stay up too late." And she stalked back inside with a sexy swagger in her hips.

**A/N- So I hope you liked this chapter. Trying to come up with romantic scenarios is way harder than you think. I think I might have the next chapter of this up by next Wednesday, because I can't really get anything done tomorrow or on Monday...so okay.**

**Please review! I live on them.**


	8. One: Love

**Chapter 8: One-Love**

The next morning, I woke up and took Jewel into my arms. "Hewo, my wittwe Jewew," I cooed as I snuggled her. "How's mommy's girl?"

"Oh god, stop with the baby talk, it's driving me crazy," Julia bit with an eye roll. She had been menstruating pretty badly, so she'd snap at the tiniest little thing. Ah, the wonders of womanhood.

After I gave Jewel a good brush, and set her on my bed with her favorite blue ball. Then I turned to Julia and asked tentatively, "What's on the schedule for today?"

"You're dating the guys in pairs this week," She said, looking down at her clipboard.

"So who're the first two lucky guys?"

"Mark and Victor."

I nodded and pranced off to the bathroom to get ready, but not before planting a kiss right behind Jewel's ears.

* * *

I was lying on my bed throwing a tennis ball up into the air and catching it as it fell back down. Dennis came out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck and a sweatband over his forehead.

I raised my eyebrows when I spotted him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to play tennis with Rene," He replied as he tied the laces on his shiny white shoes. "I haven't played in a while, and Rene promised a few rounds." He gave a smirk and said, "He's also the guy that introduced me to a few of the girls around here. You should let him hook you up. They're reeeeaaal nice."

I rolled my eyes in disgust and tossed the ball at him. "Here. Just in case you run out. Wouldn't want you to use the shriveled up one between your legs."

* * *

I burst into the palace absolutely fuming.

Julia saw me and immediately hid Jewel in her arms. "Have fun?"

"That," I screamed, "Was the most humiliating day OF MY LIFE!"

"Really?" She asked, bemusedly.

"God, you'd think two twenty-three year olds would realize that the public fountain in the town square was for decoration, NOT FOR BATHING IN!"

Julia quickly turned her snicker into a cough and said, "I'm sure they didn't mean to embarrass you."

"WELL THEY DID ANYWAY!"

"I take it they don't stand a chance of making it past this round?"

"Not in hell."

At that moment, Michael descended the spiral staircase with the same bemused expression my personal assistant was wearing. "Mia. I swore I heard your dulcet tones."

I growled. "Now's not the time, Michael."

"Oh, come on. I haven't seen you all day," He whined as he approached me and attempted to wrap his arms around my waist.

"No." I said firmly as I moved away. "I need a nap. A nice long one too. No one is to wake me up," I shot at Julia. "Got it?"

She nodded as she absent-mindedly stroked Jewel. "What time would you like to be woken up?"

"Just don't bother me until dinner."

"Okay."

As I began my climb up the stairs, I heard Michael ask, "What's with her?"

When I got to my bedroom, I threw myself onto my bed and buried myself into the pillows. I had barely been in there for ten minutes when the door swung open.

Extremely irritated, I sat up and screamed, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I WAS NOT TO BE BOTHERED!"

"Oh, crap! Sorry, sorry," Was the rushed reply. And it wasn't the high pitched, girly voice that belonged to Julia. I looked up and found a very sweaty Dennis standing in my doorway.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed.

I turned over and muttered in reply, "No problem. Just close the door on your way out."

After a few seconds and I didn't hear the door close I turned my head to look at him and watched him turn pink. "Sorry…it's just…you're really beautiful."

I looked him straight into those glowing green orbs of his and felt like I wasn't on the bed anymore. I felt like I was floating. "Thank you," I murmured.

I didn't tell him to leave after that. I wasn't quite sure that I wanted him to.

* * *

I was walking back to my room when an unwelcome surprise walked into my sight.

"I should take you then, sometime," Dennis laughed. "And you have to help me with my backhand. Rene's all talk, he can barely serve."

Mia's laughter molded into his, a sound that sent shivers down my spine. "I know. He tells everyone that he was the one who taught me how to play, which is a total lie."

"I bet."

Mia spotted me and gave me a huge grin. "Well, Dennis, I guess I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Sure. See ya."

After he was gone, Mia threw her arms around me and placed a kiss on my lips. "Hey." She whispered softly.

I tried to enjoy it. I really did. I wanted to get lost in her touch, but the sight that I was forced to witness only moments ago wasn't so easily wiped away from my mind. "Mia, what were you doing with him?"

"Dennis? He was telling me about his afternoon with Rene." She giggled. "Can you believe that Rene tried to pull off some professional bit? He can't even hold his racket properly."

I shook my head. "Mia, you might wanna stay away from Dennis."

She gave me an inquisitive look. "Why?"

"Because…" I began. But then I looked into her face. Her sweet, trusting face. How could I tell her that the guy was a jerk? That he was just after her for her money?

"Michael? Earth to Michael," She sang as she waved her hand in front of my face. "You were saying?"

I shook my head. "Never mind. Just promise me you'll be careful around him, okay?"

She giggled and kissed me again. "I promise, grandpa."

After claiming she had to see to some details, I went for a walk in the gardens. I had done the right thing, right? It's like my parents always said: you can't do stuff for people. You can't tell them what not to do. They have to experience it for themselves.

Mia would find out what a jerk Dennis was. She would and after that, it would be just me.

**A/N- This is real shabby of me. A short chapter, then a really long chapter, then a really short chapter again. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but I'm not promising anything. I hate summer courses.**

**Please review!**


	9. The Difference Between Night and Day

**Chapter 9: The Difference Between Night and Day**

The next few days kind of went on uneventfully. I went on four dates in four days and nothing happened. The guys were so…boring. I can't explain it. Well, also that and my mind kept drifting off to think about either Michael or Dennis.

I felt guilty whenever I thought about Dennis. I mean, I still really liked Michael. But Dennis was so…intense. And different. And I felt even worse when I started to compare them to each other.

Michael was sweet. After my date everyday, he would come and talk to me and he would feed Jewel and take walks with me in the garden. He was as sensitive as ever.

And Dennis…he was so funny and so smooth. His beautiful green gaze made my knees go weak, just like when I used to go out with Michael.

I think I was seriously starting to fall for him. I couldn't help it, he was so…intense.

I was preparing for my date with Dennis and Liam when Julia walked into my chambers, looking extremely preoccupied and anxious. "Hey, Julia. Are you okay?" I asked in a concerned voice. "You don't look so good. Maybe you should take a break."

"Mia, I've—"

"Hey, Julia?"

Michael popped his head in from the doorway. When he saw me, he gave me a big grin and said, "Mia, do you mind if I borrow your assistant for a while?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all."

"Thanks. You look really pretty, by the way."

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as I muttered back a soft, "Thank you."

* * *

"Michael, didn't you see—" 

"Yes, I know," I said hastily. "I've tried telling her about Dennis too, but I've thought about it and I don't think we should."

"Why? I saw him make out with one of the maids! He's supposed to be trying to woo Mia, not flirt with the freaking staff! He even grabbed my ass!"

"She's going to find out that he's a jerk for herself soon enough."

"But Michael, I don't think she will," She said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"She's already starting to talk a lot about him. Like he's some sort of…idol. She really, really likes him."

I felt like the air had been sucked out of my lungs. As I tried to steady myself, I asked shakily, "Who does she like more, though? Me or him?"

She shook her head. "Michael, I'm her friend. I can't tell you that. She has to be the one who tells you."

"But who do you _think_ she likes more?"

She sidestepped the subject. "Michael, that's not the point. We have to tell her that Dennis is a jerk before she falls for him too hard."

I looked into Julia's scared, watery blue eyes, then shook my head. "No. She's gonna find out what a jerk he is soon enough."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will," I said forcibly as I turned around. "She will."

When I got back to my suite, I saw Dennis combing his hair in front of the mirror. "Hey, glad you're here. Could you tell that one maid before she gets here that I might be a little late?"

I rolled my eyes. "No," I spat. "I'm not going to lie to any girls for you."

"I'm not lying! I will be a little late because I'm going on that date with Mia."

"You're sick," I muttered as I walked back out of the room.

* * *

My date went wonderfully. Dennis, Liam and I went on a nice picnic in the park and we talked a while about small stuff. Then when Liam went to the bathroom, Dennis and I put away our food and blanket. Every time our fingers touched, I felt a strange spark that made a chill of excitement course through my body. And every time I looked up, I found Dennis staring at me intently. 

I had completely forgotten Liam.

When we got back to the palace, Dennis walked me to my chambers and we stood out there for a few moments. Then he leaned down and kissed me as hard as he did the first time we kissed. My mind was spinning and my body was on fire as I pressed myself closer against him.

Then I finally came back to my senses and pulled away from him. "Goodbye," He whispered raggedly, like he had just run a mile and was stopping to catch his breath.

"Goodbye," I whispered back with a faint smile and I grabbed the knob and left Dennis' presence.

Inside, Julia was waiting on the bed. "How was your date?" She asked as she made room for me next to her.

I sighed as I kicked off my shoes and threw myself into the soft comforter. "It was wonderful. Dennis was so…so perfect."

She raised her eyebrows. "What did he do?"

"He kissed me right before I came in here. And let me tell you, his a really, really good kisser."

She paused for a moment, then said, "Mia…"

I had already closed my eyes getting ready for a nap. "Hmm?" I asked drearily.

"About Dennis…"

I was drifting away slowly, and had barely been paying attention. "Yes?" I murmured softly.

I heard a pause, then she said, "Never mind. I'll wake you up for dinner, alright?"

I faintly acknowledged her with a slight nod and fell asleep with thoughts of Dennis' fiery kiss still on my mouth and in my mind.

* * *

I tied my shoes before I grabbed a jacket and walked out of the room with one thought in my mind. Making Mia fall in love with me was more important than ever. I had to shove all thoughts of Dennis out of her mind. I had to be the one left standing. 

I was going on this date with David, but I wasn't too worried. Mia and I had a connection. She and David didn't.

When Mia walked down to meet us in the foyer, the wind was knocked out of me again. She was standing there in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a fitting soft, white t-shirt and brown leather sandals. Her hair was swept up into a loose ponytail with several strands escaping the elastic band. Her eyes were shadowed with a faint pink sparkle and her lips were colored with a coral tinge.

I watched those same lips curve up in a smile. "Michael, what are you staring at?"

I shook my head as I forced myself to look into her silver eyes. "Nothing, you…you just look really beautiful."

Her smile widened. "Thank you."

I offered her my arm and David was left, forgotten.

* * *

Michael. 

Oh god, Michael.

He makes me go crazy, I swear.

What makes me go crazy, you ask? Let's see: his sexy smile, the way he laughs, the way his eyes snake around my waist whenever he makes fun of me, the way his face lights up whenever I walk into the room…

But mostly, the look in his eyes whenever he looks at me. His eyes always tell me that I mean everything to him.

Dennis doesn't look at me that way.

Do I want him to?

I don't want Michael looking that way to any girl. Just me.

When we got back to the palace, Michael walked me back to the door of my chambers. "So," He asked as he touched his forehead to mine and held my hands. "Did you have fun today?"

I touched my nose to his. "Yeah. Especially with you."

He grinned. "I'm glad to here that." I felt him start to step away, and I found myself not wanting him to. I didn't want him to leave me, so I tightened my hold on his hands. "Wait."

And before he could say anything, I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

And there was definitely a difference between his kiss and Dennis'.

The main difference was Dennis' kiss was out of passion and hormones. Michael's was out of something completely different. Something real, and pure.

Michael's kiss was out of love.

The only question was: did I love him back?

**A/N- I really didn't like the ending for this chapter. I kept rewriting it, hoping that I'd get it right in the end, but apparently not.**

**The title for last chapter, just in case some didn't get it, but it was in reference to tennis. You know: one-love. It's also kind of a play on words. A friend asked me about that.**

**Next chapter is another elimination round. I can't tell you when I'll have it out because of Harry Potter, then I'm going on vacation to L.A. to visit some family. Figures, as soon as summer school ends, I have even less time to write.So it'll be a while. Sorry, you guys, but I'll update as soon as I can. Promise.**

**Please review! They're great motivators.**


	10. The Fine Art of Mind Reading

**Chapter 10: The Fine Art of Mind Reading**

I couldn't sleep that night. Was it working? Was she falling in love with me?

More than ever I wished that I somehow knew what she was thinking. I wanted to know what she thought about me, what I could do to make her happy. She didn't talk that much about herself. When we were in high school, I still didn't know what she was thinking. The only thing that did know was her stupid diary and no matter how many times I pleaded with her, she would never let me read it.

Why won't she tell me what she wants? God it can be so frustrating! I'm pouring my heart out to her and I don't know what she's thinking!

* * *

I ran my fingers nervously through my hair as Paolo gave me an irritated glare. "Your Highness, stop mussing your hair!"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Julia sensed my nervousness. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"I don't want to eliminate anyone," I murmured as I wrung my hands nervously.

"Yes you do." She reminded me.

"Okay, I do, but I don't want to hurt these guys."

"Someone's bound to get hurt, Mia."

"I know."

"Too late to back out now."

"I know."

"You can do this."

I took a deep breath before answering. "I know."

In under thirty minutes, I had gotten ready and finished the interview. I started pacing in front of my room nervously. "Okay, Mia…Lights! Camera! Action!"

Forcing my stomach to stop churning, I walked outside to the gazebo with a confidence that I knew I did not feel. When I was safely underneath the slated roof of the outdoor structure, Robert walked out of the shadows and gave his usual pre-elimination address. When he was finished, he gave me a sly wink and said, "Good luck, Your Highness."

As he walked off, I smiled nervously at the gentlemen standing in front of me. I took a deep breath to steady myself and said, "So guys. Here we are. I want you all to know, that I have had the greatest time with all of you. If I could, I'd keep you all here to get to know you more. But I can't."

I picked up the chilled champagne bottle from the bucket of ice standing next to me. "Patrick."

He eagerly walked up to the gazebo. "Patrick, would you like to get to know me?"

He nodded. "Of course!" He cried out in excitement.

In normal situations, his happiness would be a great source of amusement to me, but right now it just made me sick.

After Patrick, I called Tom, Ryan, David, Jeff, and Liam. They all eagerly said yes to my questions, which bothered me. They weren't making this any easier.

But the next person I called brought a smile to my face. "Dennis."

Unlike the others, he swaggered up to the gazebo with his hands in his pockets. He gave me a beautiful smirk that nearly made my heart stop. "Hey."

"Hi," I replied back. "Dennis, would you like to get to know me?"

"Of course," He whispered as his arm began to snake around my waist. I was thrilled to pieces. After I filled his flute, he gave my but a soft squeeze and walked away. Now that I really didn't like, seeing as that's a serious sexual harassment, but I didn't say anything.

I took another deep breath to steady myself and called, "Michael."

When Michael walked up, however, his eyes were smoldering in an unidentifiable emotion. I gave him a concerned look and asked, "Michael, would you like to get to know me?"

"Yes," He replied quietly.

I gave his hand a tight squeeze before he walked away. He gave me a sad smile and turned around.

Robert stepped up next to me and faced the guys. "Ben, Victor, Mark, Chris—say your goodbyes now."

I watched the last exchanges, and watched Michael especially. He was withdrawn and stand-offish, not something he'd usually do. After I gave the last toast and the other guys went off to their rooms, I caught Michael's arm. "Michael. What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He tried to twist out of my grip, but I wouldn't let him.

"Michael, I know you too well. When you get that look, you definitely aren't okay."

He sighed heavily. "Nothing Mia. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

He squeezed her ass.

Oh, that bastard's going down.

I took a walk in the gardens early the next morning to clear my head. I needed to know what she wanted. I needed to know whether or not I was wasting my time.

I couldn't stand to even look at Dennis. I could almost see that smug grin tugging on the corners of his mouth and it made me sick to my stomach. I was really itching to punch something. Preferably Dennis.

What hurt the most though, was that it looked like she liked it. She smiled when he wrapped his arm around her waist. I couldn't tell if she liked the ass grab because he was blocking her face, but I hoped to god she didn't.

Because I think that just might kill me.

Lori pulled me aside that morning and told me that Mia was still taking the guys out in pairs. I was paired with Patrick. I nodded and gave a fake smile, willing to do anything to make her go away.

I really wasn't in the mood to socialize.

She came up to me after the elimination and expected me to be okay. I just saw perhaps the most pompous bastard in the world squeeze the ass of the girl I love. And she expected me to be _okay_ with that?

If I were more literary, I'd write a poem.

Wait…

* * *

First date: Tom and Ryan.

Didn't care. At all. The whole time I ended up thinking about either Michael or Dennis. They became the topics that ruled my mind, along with my heart. Whenever I stopped thinking about one, I'd start to hem and haw about the other. Who did I like more? It was strange, because Michael had always made my knees go weak. I just had more practice covering that up. And Dennis made my heart pound. That boy has way too much sex appeal for his own good.

I got back to the palace and ate dinner with Julia. I didn't really pay attention to anything she said. I loved her, really, but with guys like Dennis and Michael living under your roof, how can you concentrate? I never had ADD but I was starting to feel its affects.

I really didn't like what Dennis did last night. The wrapping of his arm around my waist was enough. I didn't need him to squeeze my ass. It was uncomfortable and uncalled for and I would tell him about it. But I knew what he would do. He would just give me that innocent, "I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again," face and I'll melt and forgive him and he'll blow me away with his phenomenal kisses.

I'm such a pushover.

And the look on Michael's face! Oh God, last night he looked like he had lost Pavlov all over again.

I should definitely say sorry. I need to explain to him.

Suddenly, Julia spoke up. "Mia? Are you even listening to me?"

I jumped from my reverie and pushed the food on my plate around. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Her eyebrows raised as she looked at me carefully. "Mia, I have this strange feeling that the last two guys are going to end up being Dennis and Michael."

No use denying her. She was right anyway. "Yeah."

"So who do you like more?"

I sighed. The eternal question asks again.

"I feel that there is someone that I like more. I swear, I know there is. I just can't figure it out. It's not something where I can't decide, it's more of a 'the signs are there, I just can't recognize them' thing."

Julia shrugged. "No clue what you're talking about."

I sighed again. No one seemed to get it and it was depressing.

* * *

I got back that night with the case in my hand. I hadn't brought mine with me, but I rented one from the store downtown. I think I might have one more card that I could play that would put me ahead of everyone, especially Dennis.

Is it weird being so jealous of this guy? It's understandable why, right? This guy is trying to steal the girl that I've loved since I first laid eyes on here. We'd been through hell just figuring out whether or not we liked each other, and me being the idiot that I am, broke up with her. And I never gave her a proper explanation either.

I put the case on my side of the closet and hid it carefully so Dennis would see it. He would probably be too preoccupied "playing tennis" with Rene to bother. Then I grabbed a chocolate bar from the kitchen (surprisingly enough they were fully stocked to cater to anyone's junk food needs) and pulled out a notebook and got to work.

* * *

David and Jeff. Yet again, nothing significant.

Michael and Dennis running through my mind. Again. I've got to stop doing this.

When I got back home, I found a single rose on my desk with a black ribbon tied around the stem. I knew it was from Dennis, I didn't even have to read the little post-it note he left.

I couldn't help but give a sad smile. Michael would never be so cheesy. The single rose, first of all, was way to cliché. Second of all, the black ribbon _would_ have made it original, but that was already from the Phantom of the Opera.

Ihummed"Think of Me" under my breathwhile reminiscingof that week Michael and I spent eating dinner together. That was an incredibly magical time. He put beauty back into my life. He made me feel wonder at the slightest thing, he made me see the world in a completely different light. Not unlike when we were dating.

Michael is a romantic.

But Dennis is full of physical passion.

How can I choose?

**A/N- I'm back. Sorry, that took waaay too long than it should have. **

**Someone asked me to tone down the cursing. I'm sorry if it offended you, I'm just used to it, but if it offends anyone else, I'll definitely bring it down.**

**We're now down to the final eight. If I go a little more into the characters of some of the other guys, would you readers like to vote off who you don't like? You can vote for Liam, David, Jeff, Tom, and Ryan. Sorry, Dennis isn't an option.**

**Unfortunately, the frequency of my updates are probably going to be a lot less now. Band camp started up again and school starts on the eleventh for me. Is it just me, or did the summer go by way to quickly?**

**Anywhosits...be sure to update. They really motivate me to WRITE FASTER. **


	11. Uhoh

**A/N- You guys, I'm so sorry! School, Band, life, drama, writer's block...you know how it is. And I woulda had this up two days ago, but fanfiction wouldn't let me edit it. Grrr...anwyas, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

I was going on a date with Dennis, and I planned to tell him _exactly_ how I felt about that ass squeeze.

But when I walked down the stairs and saw him in that blazer, all other thoughts completely escaped my mind.

My Lord is that boy HOT!

The other guy on the date was Patrick, but he just didn't hold a candle to Dennis' green eyes. And besides, Dennis opened the limo door for me. Which by the way, sounds so uppity for me, but still…it's nice for a guy to care.

When we got to the restaurant, Patrick immediately struck up a conversation with me. "So Mia, what are your plans when you take the throne?"

I was extremely glad he asked me that and I was about to answer when Dennis cut me off and said, "That's boring. Let's talk about something else."

That's basically how the whole evening went. He kept changing the subjects that he deemed were too "boring."

It's the first real time that I've actually started to notice his flaws. He likes to keep subjects light and fluffy, away from any actual substance. What would happen if I went out with him? What would we talk about? We can't keep talking about video games and movies forever.

* * *

I carefully combed my hair in the mirror, examining all sides of it. It took me ten minutes to get it right.

As I put the comb down, Dennis walked into the room and raised his eyebrows at me. "You've never paid that much attention to your hair before."

I scowled. "Yes I have. You're just too stupid to notice." On my way out, I grabbed my jacket and shook out my hair, just in case it looked too meticulously taken care of.

I was going out on a date with Liam. No worries, there. That kid was too quiet for his own good. I don't even understand why Mia chose him to begin with. Maybe she's got a little thing for quiet kids. After all, she did go out with Showalter.

As I made my way down the marble staircase, Julia ran to catch up with me. "Michael!" She yelled. "I've got some news, that's both good and bad at the same time."

A puzzled expression crossed my face. "How does that work out?"

"Well Tom's grandma's been sick lately and she recently died. Tom's gotta leave this afternoon and he's not coming back which means that you've got this date all to yourself."

I couldn't help the big grin that spread across my face. "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Thanks, Julia."

"Anytime." And with that, she ran back up the stairs, no doubt to inform Mia.

I checked my watch. She should be done with the interview in a few more minutes, and then it was a date with her all by myself. Sweet.

I watched her walk down the staircase, but I saw a strange emotion cross her face. It was…distress.

"Hey, Mia. What's wrong?" I asked as I took her hand.

She shook her head and grinned. "I'm fine. I'm just a little…torn."

I squeezed her hand gently and said, "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

We went to an amusement park and had a blast.

Michael absolutely _insisted_ on spending nearly twenty dollars at the shooting range just to get me a stuffed panda. Okay, so it's almost five feet tall, but it still doesn't justify the spending of twenty dollars.

On the Ferris wheel we shared a huge ball of pink cotton candy as we gazed at the blinking lights below. As the wind blew, I pulled my sweater around me and snuggled against him. "Michael, thank you."

He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "For what?"

"For being you. And not leaving me."

He brought me closer to him and kissed my hair. "For you, anything."

At around ten o'clock, the limo brought us home and Michael gave me a kiss goodnight before I went upstairs to turn in.

As I changed and brushed my teeth, Julia entered in with a clipboard. "So, I just got word from the producers."

"What?" I asked as I climbed into my bed.

"You have to eliminate five guys tomorrow night, narrowing it down to two."

I pondered the new information I was given. The decision wasn't too hard to make, considering who I liked most in this competition. "Why?"

"Because with Tom gone, it's completely skewed the system. They're skipping a bunch of steps and just narrowing it down to two."

I sighed. "Great."

Julia set her clipboard aside and sat down next to me on my bed. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to do this anymore Julia. I always end up hurting someone in the end, and it just eats away at my conscience."

"Mia, someone's bound to get hurt. It's not entirely your fault."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt."

She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but she quickly shut it. Curiously, I asked, "Where you about to say something?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, but never mind it. It's nothing." She got up off the bed and turned the lamp off. "Good night, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow."

When I was sure she was gone, I quietly got out of bed and pulled out a tape and put it into my Walkman. I pressed play and slipped the headphones over my ears. I sighed contentedly as Michael's soothing voice drifted through my mind.

I always felt guilty for keeping this tape because we had broken up and I should have moved on. But now that feeling's left. Because Michael's here now.

* * *

I adjusted my tuxedo, feeling slightly anxious. Lori had just been in here to tell us that she was eliminating five guys tonight instead of two. I had a very good idea of who would be left, and I didn't like the idea at all.

I did the interview, grabbed a flute and stood outside on the staircase next to Tom. He looked about ready to throw up. Poor guy.

Mia walked out into the garden and took her place in the gazebo. "Hello boys."

"Hello Mia," We chorused.

At that moment, Robert Samson stepped onto the scene and crossed in front of the cameras. "Well boys, this is the end of the line for five of you. Good luck." And with that short speech, he winked and walked off to the side.

"You guys have given me the best times that I've had in a long time. I'm sorry that I have to eliminate some of you guys, because I consider you all really good friends." She took a deep breath and with shaking hands, she carefully picked up the iced bottle of Cristall. "Dennis."

A complacent smirk crossed his features as he walked off the staircase and towards Mia.

"Dennis, would you like to get to know me?"

He winked and said, "Of course."

When he walked back onto the staircase, he shot me a look that clearly said, "I've got it in the bag. You don't stand a chance."

At that moment, she called, "Michael," and I smirked as that look was wiped off his face.

"Michael, would you like to get to know me?"

It took all the restraint I had to take her in my arms and hold her there forever, but instead I held out my champagne flute and said, "Yes. Of course."

She grinned and filled it with the sparkly liquid. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked off.

* * *

I had to get out of there quickly. I couldn't watch the rejects saunter home with gloomy looks on their faces, knowing that I was the cause of their unhappiness.

I could at least rest assured that the two men that were left were definitely people that I wanted to spend a lot of time getting to know.

There was just one thing that kept bugging me in the back of my mind, though. I had to find out before the end of this thing. I had to.

The next morning I went on a date with Dennis. And to tell you the truth, I was kinda disappointed. All he would talk about was his stupid car and his friends and all the stupid stuff they did when they were in high school. I was kinda hoping for a more…substantial conversation.

But when he looked me in the eyes and I got lost into the sea green eyes again…I totally forgot everything and leaned in for another one of his passionate kisses.

* * *

I had to tell her.

It wasn't fair to her. It really wasn't.

Dennis had the first date, then it was my turn. We were going to some really fancy café and then a tour of the Genovian National Museum. Okay, so she had to be there to open a new exhibit, but she needed a date more or less. Plus, I got a free tour. I hadn't been through the archives in a while.

As the docent was leading us through the historic halls of the museum, our hands were loosely intertwined.

"…And this is the sash of Princess Rosamund, who, as legend has it, threw herself over the bridge into the river to escape an unwanted marriage."

"Whoa…" I frowned. "Kind of extreme, don't you think?"

Mia grinned. "I admire her. At least she knew what she wanted."

When we got back to the palace, Mia squeezed my hand tightly. "Um, Michael? I don't think Lori told you this yet, but there's gonna be a ball tonight, and my family's gonna be there. And the rest of the gentry in Genovia, including Parliament."

Uh-oh.

"And both you and Dennis are invited. In fact, you have to go."

Double uh-oh.

**A/N- Okay...few things to get out first:**

**First, I'M SO SORRY!**

**Second, this story's coming to a close pretty soon. Three or four more chapters and then it's pretty much wrapped up. I've got a few twists up my sleeve, so don't think by any means this is basically thenote it'll end on.**

**I wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed. I can't thank you all enough, you guys have seriously brightened some crappy days that I've had. I try to update frequently, but now that school's started again, life's been pretty hectic. Thank you so much for sticking with this flaky author. I heart you all so much.**

**Please review. I promise I'll update sooner than two months.**


	12. No Doubts

**A/N- I know, I know, really long wait. I'm so sorry. It's probably been a while since you've read last chapter, so go read it real quick and come back. I'll wait.**

**Chapter 12**

"Oh, Princess you look absolutely lovely!" Paolo cried as he threw his arms up in joy. "I must admit, this is the greatest work that I have performed on your face up to date."

I smiled graciously, like a proper princess should. "Thank you Paolo."

It took Julia a half hour to shoo him away, but she finally managed. As soon as he was out of the room, she slammed the door shut and faced me while blowing a strand of loose hair away from her face. "Okay…" She looked down at the list on her clipboard. "Here is your dance card," She said as she handed a folded piece of paper attached to a silken gold rope. The lacy letters scrawled across the beige tinged paper, listing all the men she was to dance with tonight along with a check box to mark which men I had already danced with.

Oh how I despised dance cards.

I looked down and saw that I was to dance with Dennis and Michael last that night.

"Dinner is at seven thirty, an extra plate was set next to your place, in case the new cook forgot that you're a vegetarian and…" She trailed off as she peered down her list. "And tonight you will make your announcement of who you shall choose."

I heaved a heavy sigh. I should have known. Damn network.

"Mia?"

"Hmm?"

"You seemed a little…distant."

"I was just wondering who I should choose."

Julia, who was never flustered, began smoothing her dress compulsively. "Well it's kind of obvious, isn't it?"

I looked at her in surprise. "Who?"

"You still have feelings for Michael," Julia said as she fixed a pin in my perfectly coiffed hair.

I heaved another sigh. "That's the thing. I still have feelings for Michael, but what if I miss out on something really good with Dennis?"

I watched Julia take a deep breath in the mirror. "Mia, there's something you should know—"

"Ladies?" Lori peeked in. "Julia, the cook's ranting about something again. You need to get down there ASAP."

Julia sighed as she took her clipboard and pen.

"And Your Highness, it's time for one of your last interviews."

I gave one more look in my mirror. Making sure that I looked fine, I took my dance card and followed Lori into the foyer.

* * *

I straightened my bowtie and looked at myself carefully in the mirror. This was it. Final showdown. Crunch time. All or nothing. 

Tonight was the night I was gonna tell her why I really broke up with her.

I hadn't realized how much I missed her until I came here. Seeing her face again, seeing her laugh and smile made me realize that she was quite possibly the one and only love of my life.

I was such a fool all those years ago. I should have realized that there was more to her than any other girl. She was special. She was worth everything. I had to tell her that.

I ran a comb haphazardly through my hair while debating on whether or not I should state what I was gonna do on national television. In the end, I decided against it. I didn't want anyone really knowing that much about what had happened all those years ago. It was something between Mia and me, and that was it.

At nearly five minutes till, Dennis walked in the room with ruffled blonde hair and a sweaty t-shirt. "Hey," He said.

"You've got five minutes," I told him flatly.

He smirked. "Set the timer then. Because tonight's the night. The charm is turned up all the way, and she is going to love me."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." With that final word, I walked out of the room.

Once in the hallway, I spotted Julia and called her name. She seemed a little flustered and concerned, something that was seriously out of character for her. "Hey, are you alright?"

She nodded distractedly. "The new cook just turned the state-of-the-art kitchen into a battlefield and I have to go help clean up." She turned to me and smiled. "Knock her dead."

I gave her the killer smile that I had been working on for the past few days. "Thanks."

* * *

"To be honest, I don't really know who I'm going to choose. They've both got a lot going for them." 

"But considering your history with Michael, do you think that you might be a little partial in his favor?"

"That's something I kind of want to avoid. I mean, I already know that Michael's a great guy, and we've already had our relationship. This could be my chance to try something new and exciting."

"But don't you think it's better to be safe than sorry?"

"Maybe. But maybe I've been playing safe all my life."

* * *

"I'm feeling kind of nervous. I haven't been to one of these in a long time. I might accidentally spill something on the Prime Minister or something." 

Lori chuckled. "So do you think you still hold a place in Mia's heart?"

"I hope so. Otherwise the past few weeks have been a total waste."

"Do you love Mia?"

I didn't hesitate for a moment. "Yes," I said firmly. "I love her."

* * *

I plopped down in a chair near the dance floor. My feet were aching terribly and my legs felt like they were about to give away. 

I glared down at my dance card. "Oh how I despise you," I muttered.

"Talking to yourself again?"

I looked up and found Michael pulling up a chair next to me. I grinned at him. "You know me…I love insulting myself."

He grinned back. "You've got to stop doing that."

We sat comfortably near each other for several moments when he got up and offered me his hand. "May I please have this dance?"

I groaned. "Michael, I sat down so I could have a breather."

He laughed. "Look at it this way, after we're finished you can cross my name off your dance card, and you'll be finished with all your royal obligations."

He was right. Michael was the only one left that I had to dance with.

I sighed as I took his hand and got up. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

He grinned as he led me onto the dance floor. I felt tingles trail down my spine when he put his arm on my waist.

We didn't say much as we danced. We just enjoyed the feel of each other in our arms as the waltz floated around us.

When the dance was finished, Michael pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the lips. Goosebumps raised all over my skin and my mind exploded with fireworks.

Just like the first time he kissed me, all those years ago at the Nondenominational Winter Dance.

When he pulled away, he looked me in the eye and that was what sold me. Those peat bog eyes pulled me in every time. "Mia?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk in private?"

At that moment he could have asked me to shave my head and run away with him to Timbuktu and I would have easily agreed. "Okay."

* * *

I pulled her away from the dance floor and into a secluded corner, away from the cameras. This was it. I was gonna tell her. 

"Mia, this isn't easy for me to say—"

She laughed. "Michael, you can't break up with me. We're not going out."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Those were the first words you said when you broke up with me five years ago," She reminded me.

I forgot how easily she could remember small and ridiculous details.

"Well I'm not breaking up with you." I took in a deep breath. "I'm telling you why I broke up with you."

She raised her eyebrows and took my hands in hers. "I thought it was because you wanted to date other people."

"Yeah, it was, but the thing is…" At this point, I looked down. I couldn't tell her this and look her in the face.

"What?"

"I broke up with you because…" I took another deep breath. "Because I was already seeing someone else while we were dating."

There was an uncomfortable silence that passed between us. She dropped my hands and stepped back. I looked up to see her reaction, almost immediately wishing I hadn't.

Her face showed shock, anger and sadness all at once. Desperately, I tried to explain myself. "Mia, wait—"

She held up her hand to silence me. She was still too shocked for words and she slowly backed away from me.

* * *

Still in my state of shock, Lori found me and said, "Okay kiddo, it's crunch time. Have you made your decision?" 

I nodded. I didn't have to think twice.

She led me onto the stage in the middle of the dance floor. Robert Samson walked up to the microphone, tapped it several times and spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, you are probably aware of the video cameras that have been taping the better part of this evening."

A small smattering of applause arose.

"These video cameras have been taping a romance reality TV show, centering on the life of your own, Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo. For the past several weeks, she has gotten to know and dated twenty different guys. She has narrowed them down to two lucky young gentlemen. However, now, in this ballroom with all of you as her witness, she will announce who she will choose: Dennis Leedy or Michael Moscovitz." He handed the mic to me. "Good luck."

Still seething from Michael's impromptu and shocking confession, my mind was unusually clear on the decision that I had just made.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen," I said graciously as I put my hand up to stop the applause. "Thank you. I have gotten to know two very special gentlemen for the past several weeks. Any girl would be lucky to have them. But one has held a special place in my hear for most of this time. This man is someone whom I have felt a special connection with since day one. So please, raise your glasses to my new royal escort, Dennis Leedy."

**A/N- This is NOT the end. I repeat, this is NOT the end. There is more to come. And I really hate leaving you on such a big cliff hanger (actually, I find it rather amusing) but there is much more to the story than this.**

**Also, as an apology for this author's flaky updating habits, I updated Supergirl, so after you REVIEW this story, go and read the new chapter for Supergirl.**

**Happy New Years!**


	13. Different

**A/N- This is kind of short...but hey, at least I updated.**

**Disclaimer: _Different_ by Acceptance does not belong to me. It's a good song though.**

**Chapter 12**

"Michael, what the hell happened?" Lilly screamed. I refused to answer her. Instead, I pushed her aside, opened the door to my apartment and slammed it shut behind me. I knew she wanted answers. Hell, I wanted them too. But I sure wasn't in the mood to give the ones that she wanted.

I should have known. Mia deserved better than what I gave her. She deserved so much more. I was a bastard for what I did.

In truth, I didn't even like Lacy that much. After I broke up with Mia, I intended to pursue the relationship with Lacy further, but I couldn't. She couldn't hold up her end of an insightful conversation the way Mia could. She barely showed up to any of Skinner Box's gigs, and she _hated_ Star Wars.

I felt like total shit for leaving Mia high and dry like that. And I felt even worse when Lilly told me she barely got any sleep and cried everyday because of me.

When I first came onto the show, I didn't expect to fall in love, much less fall in love with the same girl all over again. And now that it happened, I finally realized the horror that I put her through.

Maybe this is my payback. Maybe this is karma working its bite-you-in-the-ass brand of cosmic magic.

I threw my bags on the couch and went to my room to throw myself onto my bed.

Then I did the last thing I would _ever_ do in public.

I grabbed a pillow, brought it to my face and wept.

* * *

"Wake up," Julia said coldly as she shook my sleeping form and ripped open the curtains. "You've gotta answer a few questions." 

I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. "I thought the TV people left."

"They did. You've gotta answer some of my questions."

My eyes were red and puffy from crying all night. The evening before was probably one of the worst in my life.

After finding out that Michael cheated on me, I announced that Dennis Leedy was my new royal escort. When he came to accept me and the check, or just reject me and take the check, he did the latter. As he walked away to his room to pack his things and leave, I felt the eyes of the entire nation on me. I was so embarrassed. People who I barely knew were patting me on the back and consoling me with pity-filled eyes.

If there's one thing I hate, it's being pitied.

Maybe I deserved it. Maybe this was karma paying me back for rejecting Michael.

He hadn't even stayed the whole evening. As soon as I announced Dennis as my new Royal Escort, he ran off.

Now Julia was pissed at me and I had no idea why. When the ball was finally over, she screamed at me for at least a half hour about how much of an idiot I was. I knew that she liked Michael and couldn't _stand_ Dennis, but I could never figure out why.

Julia sat down on the end of the bed and glared at me. "Why did you choose Dennis? What have I been _telling_ you for the past four weeks? What has Dennis _ever_ done for you?"

I took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye so she knew I was telling her the truth. "I know you didn't like Dennis. I know you think I deserved what I got, but goddamn it, Julia, don't you think I've gone through enough?" I whispered as tears began to well in the pits of my eyes.

"Mia, it's always been about you!" Julia screamed. "You've always been so obsessed with yourself that you've been blinded to everything that's around you! Look around for once! Have you ever thought that you're not the only one suffering?"

I brought my teary gaze to her and found that she was crying too. "Dennis raped me, Mia," she confessed and the tears just began to flow even harder. "He raped me, the goddamn bastard raped me!"

I was shocked beyond words. I crawled over to the end of the bed where she was sitting and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Shhhh," I whispered softly as she erupted into a fresh wave of sobs. "It's okay, I'm here, don't worry."

We sat like that for almost an hour while she cried. When she was done, she wiped her eyes and I gazed at her. "How did it happen?" I asked carefully.

After sobbing so much, she was hiccupping. "I was going to my quarters, about to get ready for bed," she began, "when he found me walking down the hall. Already I was kind of wary of him because he grabbed my ass the day before." She took a deep shuddering breath and continued. "He started stroking my arm and kissing me on the cheek, whispering suggestive scenarios in my ear. I was disgusted and tried to shove him away, but…" She trailed off.

"But what?" I asked, urging her to continue.

"He was too strong!" She wailed. "Then he dragged me into an empty bedroom and…and…."

I started to get alarmed. "Oh, Julia," I sighed as I hugged her. She buried her head in my shoulder and cried again. "Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered into her hair.

"I was so ashamed," She murmured. "I didn't want the whole palace to think I was a total pushover. I didn't think anyone would believe me!"

"Are you alright?" I asked as she pulled away.

"Physically, yes. I went to the doctor's the next day and they told me that I was fine."

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked.

She understood the connotation to my words and shrugged. "I guess. Wounds heal with time, right?"

I shook my head. "Oh, sweetie…look, if it helps, you can tell me anything, alright? And I want you to know right now, that _none of this was your fault_."

She gave me a wobbly smile and wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Mia."

I smiled back and squeezed her hand. "No problem."

She got up and was about to leave me room, when she stopped, pulled something out of her pocket and threw it on my bed. "Oh, Michael left this in his room with a note on it." And she walked out.

Curiously, I took the object and found it was an audiotape. I opened it and found a folded up piece of paper.

_Dear Mia,_

_If you're reading this, then either you somehow forgave me and chose me and we're sailing along happily in the Mediterranean and we're telling how much we love each other, or you chose Dennis and Julia found this while they were cleaning out my room. Either way, you're reading this._

I chuckled. Michael somehow always found a way to make me laugh, regardless of the circumstances between us.

_Anyway, I wrote this song for you while I was here. I couldn't express my feelings in just words, so I had to put it in a song. I'm so sorry. And I love, Mia Thermopolis. I've always loved you and I always will._

_Love,_

Michael 

I pulled the tape out and glanced at it curiously. Getting out of bed, I walked to my stereo, stuck it in the tape player and pushed play.

The beginning of the song was just a guitar melody. A floaty, mellow tune that made me feel comfortable and dreamy. After a few seconds of guitar, Michael's soft voice began to sing.

_Tell myself, on the ride home,  
__Getting tired, hating all I've known,  
__Holding on, like it's all I have,  
__Count me out, when it's clear that…  
__I find it hard to say,  
__And you, find it hard to care._

_I wanted to see,  
__Something that's different,  
__Something you said would change in me,  
__Wanted to be,  
__Anything different  
__Everything you would change in me._

_I've got this way,  
__Up front but never true,  
__God, I'm wrong,  
__It's just the way I am,  
__Crashing down,  
__Any chance that you…  
__Could see inside of me,  
__I'll know what to say,  
__It's fine, this isn't Hollywood  
__So fine, getting in your way._

_I wanted to see,  
__Something that's different,  
__Something you said would change in me,  
__Wanted to be,  
__Anything different,  
__Everything you would change in me.  
_

_I'm taking a chance,  
__This could be different,  
__This could be all I'm waiting for,  
__Taking a chance,  
__This could be different,  
__This could be all I'm waiting for._

_I wanted to see,  
Something that's different,  
Something you said would change in me,  
Wanted to be,  
Anything different,  
Everything you would change in me…_

The song ended as the guitar began to play softer and trailed off as the sound dissolved intoa figurativemist.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt a small teardrop land on my hand.

I knew what I had to do now.

"Julia!" I screamed as I ran into my bathroom. "Book me a flight to New York for tomorrow!"

**A/N- Wow, you were all so pissed at Mia...if it had been me, I would have been angry at Michael, but all of you seemed to be on Michael's side...interesting...**

**Anyways, next chapter's probably the last, and it's gonna be a long one. There may be an epilogue if you guys give me enough reviews.**


	14. Come What May

**A/N- I rewrote this so many times, it's not even funny, and I STILL don't like it...**

**Chapter 13: Come what may**

There was a pounding, either in my head or on my door, and I wanted it to stop. NOW.

Groaning, I rolled over onto my stomach and smothered my head in my pillow. Damn it, I so did not need this.

"Michael! Michael, open up!"

It was definitely a female voice, so I automatically assumed it was Lilly. "I don't want to talk to you right now, sis," I yelled at the door, twisting the sheets around. "Go away!"

"Michael, it's Mia!"

Completely forgetting my fatigue, I bolted up in my bed staring suspiciously at the door. "How did you get into my apartment?"

"Hide-a-key," she said simply.

Without a second thought, I ran to the door and found Mia standing there, looking fresh off a winter storybook. She had an ice blue sca**r**f wrapped her neck and dark blue fleece turtleneck with a pair of black pants. Her face was flushing from the cold New York weather, but her eyes were bright. "Mia," I breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"I found the tape," she blurted suddenly.

I felt my cheeks burn unintentionally when I remembered the tape that I left in the corner of one of the dresser drawers. "Oh? So what did you think?"

Tears began to spill down her eyes as she looked at me desperately. "Why did you do it, Michael? Why?"

I sighed and ran my hands threw my hair. "I…I don't know. Maybe it was because you were the only girl that I had ever dated and you were a princess. I felt…trapped. You know? I felt that no matter what I did, it wouldn't be good enough."

Mia grasped my hands in her own gloved ones. "You were always good enough for me," she whispered. "I didn't care, you knew that."

"I know, but your grandmother did. I started to get frustrated, and…and I was in college and…I was scared."

Her hands gripped tighter. "What were you scared of?"

My chest tightened as the memories I pushed away all these years came flooding back. I took several deep breaths and swallowed hard before I could look her in the eye. "Mia, I loved you so much. I loved you so much, that it scared me. And it seemed like you were drifting away. Your grandmother always said that you were going to get married to some rich guy in some foreign, European country…and it broke my heart."

The tears kept spilling from her eyes. "But you knew better than that, Michael! I wouldn't have let them take me away from you!"

"But I was scared. And I thought, that if I ended it before your family could, then I would at least have some of my pride."

"You're such an idiot!" She screamed suddenly. "You men are such idiots! All you ever think about are your libidos and your pride!"

Offended, I yelled back, "Well when your pride is all you've got left, you hold on like hell! I figured a _princess_ of all people would understand!"

She glared at me. "I wouldn't sacrifice the person I loved for my pride!"

"How was I supposed to know you loved me?" I cried desperately. "How the h**e**ll was I supposed to know? You were never around! You were always with your grandmother doing stupid diplomatic stuff. You never invited me to balls anymore, saying that they would bore me. You were drifting away and it scared the crap out of me!"

Just then, she did the last thing I expected her to do.

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

* * *

How the hell did that happen?

Just minutes before, Michael and I were ha**v**ing a decent screaming match and all of a sudden, I give into my primal urges and kiss him.

Not like either of us were complaining though.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and gave me a curious look. "What was that all about?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

He grinned. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

I held up a finger. "On one condition."

"You never cheat on me aga**i**n."

His grin widened. "Deal." And with that, he lowered his lips to mine and let his body do the talking from there.

* * *

"Michael, what is all this about?"

"You'll see," I whispered, leading her into a dark room. "This is special and I can't ruin the surprise."

She chuckled. "You could have just written me a song and I would have been happy."

"But I do that every year."

"I don't mind."

"I wanted this to be sp**e**cial," I repeated. "Besides, when you're blindfolded, you tend to talk a lot less."

"Ooh, when I get this blindfold off me, I'm gonna smack you so hard, you'll wake up twenty years later in a bed at the Sacramento County Hospital."

I chuckled as I clapped twice and the curtains from the huge windows in the ballroom were suddenly drawn apart.

"Whoa…there's a lot of light all of a sudden."

I signaled to Lori who mouthed widely, "Lights! Camera! Action!"

I let go of Mia's hand and went to untie the blindfold. I let the black strip of cloth gently float to the ground and her eyes widened in shock when she saw the spectacle before her.

The crew from _Crown Jewels_ was all there, including the whole Genovian Court, her family, his family, and all their old high school friends. In the middle of the ballroom floor, I got down on one knee and pulled out a small, velvet box. "Mia," I said breathily as I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips. "I love you."

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. "I can't believe this," she whispered. I smiled at her incredulity.

"I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. And at the risk of sounding even more cliché, I might as well come out and say this." Opening the small box, I offered the ring to her and asked in a shaky voice, "Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, would you make me an extremely happy man and do me the honor of marrying me?"

The whole room was silent in anticipation. Mia just stood there in utter disbelief, uncaring of the tears flowing down her face.

A little more anxious than I had expected, I began to doubt her answer. Then all of a sudden, she blurted, "Oh you damn fool, of course I'll marry you! Did you even have to ask?"

Completely forgetting that this was airing to a million, buhjillion viewers all over the world, I swept her off her feet, into my arms and kissed her. I'd always love her. And she'd always love me.

Come **w**hat may.

**A/N- HA! I told you it would be a happy ending.**

**Hey, were you wondering why there were several sporadically bolded/underlined letters throughout this chapter? Well if you put them together, their's a secret message.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
